From Storm 'til Shine
by denayaira
Summary: Di malam berbadai, Sasuke melompat ke laut dari kapal para penculiknya sementara pesawat angkatan udara yang Naruto udarakan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Mereka terperangkap di pulau kecil tak berpenghuni, berbagi kisah hidup mereka, dan menelusuri jejak kenangan yang ternyata pernah mereka bagi. ― Sasuke/Naruto. Multi-chapter, completed. My very first S.N. Read and review?
1. Storm & Sea

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_1_**

**Storm and Sea**

**

* * *

**

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya pria itu pada atasannya, seorang wanita berumur yang sedang duduk santai di sofa merahnya. Sofa merah lembut, yang sungguh serasi dengan gaun merah tua yang dikenakan oleh wanita itu. Siapa sangka ruangan bagai ruang tamu ini adalah kabin dari sebuah kapal pesiar?

"Sudah kubilang, ia milikku," jawab wanita berambut hitam itu enteng. Rambut wanita itu memang masih hitam legam, entah karena memang tak ada helaian rambut perak yang bertumbuh di kepalanya, atau mungkin karena ia rajin merawat sekaligus mengecat rambutnya? Hanya wanita itu saja yang tahu.

"Ugh…" geram sang anak buah kesal. Ia terlihat ragu, namun tetap melanjutkan, "Kupikir… kupikir kita akan mengembalikannya setelah menerima uang tebusan it-" kata-katanya terhenti saat kapal yang mereka tumpangi berguncang keras.

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes sang nyonya dengan wajah menyebalkan, keriput halusnya semakin terlihat saat ia melotot dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Bukankah aku sudah sengaja menyewakanmu kapal yang mahal supaya kita bisa melarikan diri dengan sempurna?"

"Memang," jawab pria itu, "tapi bukan untuk menembus badai karena lari menghindari kapal polisi!"

"Huh…" balas sang nyonya begitu angkuh. Tak ingin mengakui kesalahannya sedikitpun.

Well, sejak awal dia memang tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda ini. Salah satu putra dari keluarga konglomerat yang namanya bahkan masuk daftar seratus besar orang terkaya di dunia. Jangan ditanya berapa jumlah uang yang mereka dapatkan malam ini. Dan kini, bukan uang saja, ia juga memenangkan sang pemuda. Wanita itu pun beralih ke pemuda yang duduk terikat tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Ikatan di tanganmu terlalu kuat, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya diam. Ia juga tidak sedikitpun menatap pada wanita itu. Sungguh, ia terganggu. Ingin rasanya membuang ludah di wajah keriput penuh make up itu. Tapi pemuda ini mencoba menahan diri sebisa mungkin. Menganggap wanita itu tak pernah ada di sisinya, atau bahkan di dunia.

"Buka ikatannya!" seru wanita itu pada anak buahnya tadi. Pria muda namun berbadan kekar itu segera melaksanakan perintah bos-nya.

Setelah ikatan di tangan pemuda itu terbuka, wanita itu bertanya,  
"Bagaimana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu diam. Tak pantas rasanya ia berbicara dengan wanita sialan ini. Sama sekali tidak pantas.

Wanita ini tak peduli. Ia berjalan kembali menuju sofa merahnya, dan membuka mulutnya lagi,  
"Kalau kau bersikap manis, kau akan baik-baik saja."

_Ya_, jawabnya dalam hati.

_Sudah berkali-kali kau mengatakan itu sejak kau menculikku. Tapi nyatanya? Kau mengambil uang tebusan itu dan tetap tidak mengembalikanku pada… pada… keluargaku?_

_…tidak._

_Mereka bukan keluargaku.  
Orang-orang dingin itu bukan keluargaku.  
Sudahlah. Enyahlah semuanya. Hancur saja semuanya!_

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kabin yang mereka tempati itu.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" seru pria itu sambil bergerak mendekat, berniat mengejarnya.

Namun sang nyonya menghentikannya dengan enteng,  
"Sudahlah…" katanya sambil memantikkan api untuk rokoknya, "…memangnya dia bisa lari kemana di tengah badai dan lautan yang ganas seperti ini?"

Tanpa halangan apapun, pemuda itu meneruskan perjalanannya. Langkahnya berhenti berada di dek kapal yang gelap sekaligus licin karena tersiram air hujan itu. Ia menatap laut ganas yang berada tak jauh di bawahnya. Air garam yang garang terus saja mengombang-ambingkan kapal ini tanpa henti dengan tangan-tangan ombak mereka.

"… 'kemana'?" lirihnya. Mengingat kalimat wanita tadi.

_Aku bisa ke Neraka._

Ia pun menerjunkan dirinya ke lautan yang sedang mengamuk.

* * *

_"…zzzzss… ha… 42! Di…"_ Suara di headset-nya itu terputus-putus.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas,  
"Halo? Halo? Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan suaraku sedikitpun?"

Kali ini tidak ada balasan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara berisik di telinganya.

"Sial!" serunya. _Setelah bergulat untuk mencari frekwensi di tengah badai begini hanya itu yang bisa kudapatkan?_

Ia melihat setitik kecil daratan yang ada jauh di depannya.

_Huh! Kalau bukan menabrak pulau itu, pesawat ini pasti menabrak air dan tenggelam di lautan! Tidak ada jalan lain…_

Ia mengambil ransel hijaunya.

_Buka parasut? Tidak! Lilitan tali itu akan membuatku tenggelam! Rupanya sebagian besar teori yang diajarkan di AU tidak ada gunanya di sini!_

Ia melepas ransel hitam berisi parasut dari punggungnya. Juga melepas safety belt dan headset yang ada di kepalanya. Dengan gerak cepat pemuda ini meninggalkan kursinya. Ia pun membuka pintu pesawatnya. Angin menerjang masuk, tapi bukan pilot namanya kalau takut dengan angin. Hanya rambut pirangnya saja yang terus bergerak bagai ingin lari dari angin yang menerjang. Lalu, seperti yang telah ia rencanakan beberapa menit terakhir, ia melompat dari pesawat yang masih terbang membelah angin itu…

**BRASHH!**

Ia sampai ke dalam air dengan segera.

Setelah sempat bergulat dengan air agar tak jadi batu yang tenggelam hingga ke dasar laut, ia pun meraih ranselnya yang mengapung tak jauh darinya. Itu memang ransel khusus yang bisa mengapung di air untuk saat-saat darurat seperti ini. Pemuda berambut pirang ini pun berusaha bertahan di sana. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan mengikuti arus ombak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mudah-mudahan saja ia bisa sampai ke pulau kecil tadi tanpa harus tersasar lebih jauh lagi…

Tapi sang pemuda pirang lalu melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa ia percayai… Ia melihat sesosok manusia yang terombang-ambing oleh gelombang laut yang ganas.

_Ada orang? _Serunya dalam hati, namun hanya mata birunya saja yang bisa melotot dalam ketidakpercayaan.

_Agh! Sial! Di saat aku belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan hidupku sendiri, aku malah bertemu orang lain yang harus diselamatkan…_

Ia lalu berpikir cepat…

_Sudahlah! Biar saja! Berusaha lalu mati lebih baik daripada mati tanpa berusaha, kan?_

Ia melepas ranselnya. Berharap sang laut tak akan menelannya tanpa ransel tempatnya bergantung itu. Ia berenang menuju sosok yang dilihatnya tadi. Agak sulit memang, berhubung ombak sedang ganas-ganasnya, dan air hujan juga hanya membuat penglihatannya saat berada di atas permukaan air sama kaburnya dengan saat berada di dalam air. Namun ia berhasil mencapai orang itu. Setelah berhasil menggapainya. Ia memeluk orang itu dengan erat dan berenang sambil menyeretnya ke arah yang ia percayai sebagai arah menuju pulau tadi.

_Dengan cara apapun, aku harus berhasil sampai di sana! Harus!_

Tangannya berhasil menyentuh pasir. Dengan terengah-engah ia menarik pemuda yang diselamatkannya ke darat. Ya, pemuda, ia baru sadar bahwa orang yang diselamatkannya itu kurang lebih berpostur sama dengannya. Namun bukan itu yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang. Pemuda pirang ini terbatuk-batuk, air keluar dari tenggorokannya. Cukup banyak air yang ditelannya. Jelas, ia memang bukan perenang yang andal. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia diberitahu, sekalipun ia menjadi pilot Angkatan Udara, tak ada salahnya untuk melatih kemampuan renangnya agar lebih baik.

Pandangannya langsung beralih pada pemuda yang berhasil diseretnya ke pantai.

_Ia tidak bergerak… juga tidak bernapas. Jangan-jangan…!_

Dengan was-was pemuda pirang ini menyentuh pergelangan tangan pemuda yang pingsan itu. Samar dan sangat pelan, tapi masih ada denyut nadi. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan wajah pemuda berambut gelap itu.

_Tidak… ia tidak bernapas!_

Ia pun segera menelentangkan tubuh pemuda itu dan menekan dadanya. Ia mencoba untuk memberinya pernapasan buatan. Sayangnya, tidak ada reaksi. Ia menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir dingin dan basah pemuda yang pingsan itu dan meniupkan udara dari paru-parunya. Tangannya kembali menekan dada pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Ayolah!" serunya, entah pada siapa. Untuk dirinya sendirikah, atau untuk pemuda yang pingsan itu? Masalahnya, ia mulai panik… sangat panik! Padahal, kepanikan adalah a-very-big-no untuk seseorang sepertinya. Terlebih dalam situasi seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali ia mendapatkan pelatihan napas buatan, juga sudah beberapa kali menyaksikannya. Tapi memang, baru kali ini ia mempratekkannya sendiri!

Ia tak berhenti mencoba. Pemuda ini mencoba memberi CPR lagi. Akhirnya, sungguh akhirnya, si pemuda yang pingsan itu terbatuk-batuk. Air garam mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghembuskan sedikit napas lega, meski jantungnya masih terus berdetak lebih pelan. Matanya tetap terus mengawasi pemuda yang satunya lagi. Pemuda pingsan itu masih menutup matanya. Masih pula tak sadarkan diri. Tapi… ia sudah bernapas.

"Fiuh! Untung saja…"

Pemuda ini pun berbaring di pasir pantai yang basah itu dengan lega.

Hujan yang deras masih terus menyirami mereka. Badaipun masih berkecamuk di lautan sana. Tapi ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya, juga pemuda itu… Setidaknya, untuk sementara.

"Setelah ini… bagaimana, ya?"

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	2. Sea & Shore

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_2_**

**Sea and Shore**

**

* * *

**

Sebenarnya pagi telah terlewati… tapi berhubung tak ada jam atau penunjuk waktu apapun di tempat ini, anggap saja ini masih pagi. Di bawah teriknya matahari, pemuda berambut pirang sedang melakukan sesuatu… sebaliknya, pemuda lain yang berambut hitam tengah terbaring di bawah bayangan pohon.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam akhirnya mulai membuka matanya. Secara otomatis mata onyx hitamnya sedikit menyipit saat bertemu dengan terangnya sinar mentari. Ia lalu melihat ke sekitarnya. _Ini dimana? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Hanya dalam hati. Ia memang bukanlah orang yang akan segera mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Kepalanya terasa berat. Sangat berat. Perutnya pun terasa tidak enak. Namun untungnya ia berhasil duduk. Pemuda ini kemudian melihat jauh ke depannya… ia mendapati hamparan pasir berwarna kekuningan. Pantai. Ditambah lagi dengan kumpulan air garam dalam jumlah besar. Laut.

Terakhir, sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya, pohon kelapa yang ada di belakangnya. Pohon yang melindunginya dari sinar mentari. Hei, ia tidak sedang berada di surga, kan?

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat ini lalu menyadari adanya seorang pemuda pirang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mungkin hanya beberapa meter dari sisi depan kanannya. Pemuda pirang itu sedang sibuk mengeluarkan isi dari sebuah ransel hijau besar. Menjejerkan benda-benda itu sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil di bawah sinar mentari.

Ia tidak tahu surga itu bagaimana… sungguh tak tahu. Dan… walaupun rupa pemuda itu—pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu—agak menyerupai malaikat yang pernah dibacanya… rasanya tidak mungkin ada malaikat yang sibuk bermain dengan isi ranselnya di surga, 'kan?

Akhirnya ia sadar sekaligus yakin. Ia masih hidup.

Tapi sekarang munculah pertanyaan baru… _ini dimana? Dan siapa dia?_

"Ah," ucap pemuda pirang itu segera setelah melihatnya, "kau sudah sadar rupanya!" Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir pemilik mata biru langit itu.

"Selamat pagi!" katanya.

Pemuda yang berambut hitam terhenyak.

Dalam sekejap, semua tanyanya hilang.

Pupus oleh senyuman tulus dari pemuda yang bermata biru langit itu.  
Hilang oleh senyuman menentramkan itu.  
Terhapus begitu saja oleh senyuman yang indah itu.

Lagi-lagi rasa tak peduli muncul dalam dirinya. Kemarin, ia tidak peduli apakah ia akan mati atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada orang-orang yang dulu disebutnya keluarga itu. Ia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang menjijikkan yang menculiknya.

Sekarang, ia tidak peduli ia berada di mana dan dengan siapa. Satu hal yang pasti…

"Selamat pagi," balas pemuda bermata onyx itu lirih dan datar, dengan wajah tanpa expresi.

Satu hal yang pasti—ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun… ada orang yang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dengan tulus kepadanya.

* * *

"Jadi begini," kata pemuda pirang itu sambil tersenyum, agaknya sedikit salah tingkah, "intinya saja deh, pesawatku terjebak badai dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Akhirnya aku terjun ke laut. Di sana, aku menemukanmu! Jadi aku menarikmu… dan akhirnya kita sampai ke sini."

Pemuda bermata onyx ini diam, pemuda yang satunya melanjutkan.

"Untungnya, ranselku juga terbawa ombak sampai ke sini," ia menunjuk pada sebuah ransel hijau dan benda-benda yang sedang dijemurnya di bawah matahari. Ia lalu memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada pemuda itu dan meneruskan, "…jadi, kita masih bisa bertahan beberapa hari ke depan, sampai bantuan datang."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terus diam. Dalam hati, ia sedikit heran pada senyuman pemuda pirang di depannya. Bukan hanya sedikit, malah. Pikirnya, _setelah terombang ambing di tengah ganasnya laut, berhadapan dengan kematian yang bisa menjemputnya kapan saja, lalu terjebak di pulau kecil tak bernama dan tak berpenghuni ini… dia masih bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur? Sungguh orang yang aneh._

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau bisa tenggelam di laut?"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tetap diam. Entah tak mau bercerita, atau memang masih tak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Tingkahnya ini sukses menuai protes dari pemuda bermata biru langit itu, "Heeei! Bicaralah! Kau punya mulut, 'kan? Gunakan mulutmu sebentar! Minimal perkenalkanlah dirimu!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Berisik, dobe." Tapi hanya itu yang keluar darinya.

"APA? Jangan panggil aku dobe, TEME! Begini-begini aku ini orang yang menyelamatkan hidupmu!"

"Dasar dobe. Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta untuk diselamatkan."

Pemuda pirang itu kehabisan kata-kata, sempat ia ternganga dengan mulut terbuka sebelum akhirnya bisa membalas…

"BRENGSEK! Lain kali kubiarkan bangkaimu dimakan ikan!" serunya sambil bangkit dan menjauh dari pemuda yang satu. Ia pergi ke tempat dimana ranselnya ia jemur. Pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu sendiri masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Berlindung di bawah pohon yang melindunginya dari sinar mentari.

Ia terus memandang ke sekeliling. Dan sesekali melirik ke pemuda pirang yang lagi-lagi menyibukkan diri dengan ranselnya itu. Dilihatnya si mata biru langit itu mengambil sebuah pisau besar yang tadinya tergeletak di atas pasir. Dengan memegang erat pisau itu ditambah wajah sangar, si pemuda pirang berjalan mendekatinya.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu berhenti tepat di depan pemuda berambut hitam. Mata birunya menatap tajam pada mata hitam itu. Pandangan mereka tidak cepat terbuyarkan. Mereka terus saling berpandangan. Tajam.

"Apa? Kau mau pisau ini menancap di punggungmu?" ancam sang pemuda pirang, masih dengan wajah seram.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini hanya diam. Tapi jauh dalam otaknya, sebenarnya ia sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya. Wajah pemuda pirang ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Namun ia tahu persis, orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu tidak mungkin membunuhnya.

"Minggir!" seru pemuda pirang itu lagi, tak mengurangi nada sangarnya.

Akhirnya si pemuda bermata onyx ini menuruti perintah itu. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menyingkir dari tempatnya tadi. Pemuda pirang ini pun langsung memanjat pohon kelapa yang tadinya jadi tempat mereka berteduh.

Dari bawah, sepasang mata onyx hitam berkilau ini terus memperhatikan dengan seksama. Pohon ini memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi daunnya rimbun, dan buahnya banyak. Mau tidak mau pemuda berambut hitam ini tersenyum tipis. Ternyata, selain memilihkan 'atap' yang baik baginya untuk tidur, si pirang ini menemukan 'café' yang bagus… yaah, untuk ukuran pulau terpencil tak bernama tentunya.

Terang saja, tak lama kemudian, beberapa buah kelapa jatuh ke bawah. Hampir tak berbunyi, meskipun jatuh dengan keras. Wajar, mengingat lahan yang mereka injak adalah pasir.

Dari atas, pemuda itu berseru,  
"Teme, kalau kau tetap di situ, bisa-bisa kepalamu kena!"

Tanpa membalas apapun pemuda yang berada di bawah mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Ia pindah ke pohon lain yang berada di dekat situ dan duduk di bawah bayangnya. Meski begitu, matanya tidak juga beralih dari pemuda pirang itu. Rasa-rasanya semua hal yang dilakukannya jadi sesuatu yang menarik bagi mata onyx ini.

Pemuda yang diamatinya bergerak turun dari pohon, kembali menginjak tana—err, pasir. Lalu, dengan pisau yang telah digunakannya untuk menjatuhkan buah itu dari pohonnya, pemuda pirang ini berusaha untuk memotong buah itu. Tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Buah kelapa itu keras. Keras, sangat keras dan berlapis. Lama kelamaan mata biru itu mulai memancarkan kekesalan.

_Huh, ini buah macam apa sih? Apa buah tropis itu semuanya sekeras ini? Sepertinya yang kulihat di TV jauh lebih mudah dinikmati. Tinggal membuka dan meminum airnya. Hiigh… aku haus! Air di termosku sudah tercampur dengan air laut! Menyebalkan…_

Sementara itu, kedua mata onyx hitam ini terus menatapnya, tanpa ia sadari sama sekali. Dengan sepenuh kekesalannya, ia menghantamkan pisau tajam itu pada buah kelapa di tangannya. Rasa-rasanya kita bisa mendengarkan jeritan sang kelapa. Tengkorak, eh, batok kelapa itu akhirnya terbuka. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan puas… _akhirnya!_

Secara otomatis, bahkan tanpa disadarinya sendiri, sang pemuda berambut hitam ikut tersenyum melihat wajah riang di wajah berwarna tan itu.

Tapi… senyum mereka sama-sama terhenti saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tanpa si stoic tahu, pemuda pirang ini sempat lupa padanya! Sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam ini malah tidak ingin secepat itu memperlihatkan senyumannya pada pemuda yang satu. Akhirnya, dengan penuh rasa cinta, mata biru langit itu kembali menatap ke kelapa di tangannya. Ditatapnya lama buah yang hampir saja akan dihabisinya itu... hampir, hanya hampir. Ia lalu mengangkat buah bulat itu ke depan pemuda yang satu, meletakkannya di atas pasir yang berada tepat di depan pemuda itu. Remaja berambut pirang ini pun memberikan komando,

"Minum itu. Kau pasti haus, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang diberi perintah hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Minum," ancamnya dengan nada rendah, "atau akan kuhabiskan tak bersisa setetespun!"

Akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Kini, dengan perasaan yang agak lega, pemuda bermata biru ini kembali ke tempatnya. Mengambil buah kelapa lain yang siap jadi korban untuk perutnya.

_Tenang, OK? Tenang saja. Kau sudah melakukannya sekali, pasti kau bisa melakukannya lagi!_ Serunya dalam hati.

Ia pun menyabetkan pisaunya lagi… layaknya seorang samurai saat menebaskan pedangnya. Juga persis seperti ninja yang menyabetkan kunainya.

Gagal dengan sukses. Kulit luar kelapanya teriris, tapi hanya kulit luarnya saja!

_Haaarggh… ternyata aku memang belum pro dalam mengurus buah merepotkan ini!_

Dengan terpaksa, oapun mengupas satu persatu kulit luar dari buah bulat itu. Akhirnya, setelah ia sampai ke bagian yang keras, tepatnya di batok kelapanya, ia kembali mengerahkan seluruh tenaga… buah itu pun terbuka.

BANZAI!

Senyuman lebar terukir lagi di wajah yang berhiaskan tiga garis horisontal di masing-masing pipi itu. Ia pun segera meminum air yang tadinya tersimpan dalam buah kelapa itu.

Di lain sisi, pemuda bermata onyx masih mengamatinya. Pemuda berambut pirang ini pun akhirnya menyadari, sungguh baru menyadari, pemuda berambut hitam itu belum menyentuh buah itu sedikitpun.

"Apa lihat-lihat, teme? Minum saja punyamu!" serunya.

Karena tak ingin membuat pemuda yang satu lebih marah lagi, pemuda yang dipanggil teme ini pun mengambil buah itu, dan mencoba meminum airnya.

…ah, rasanya aneh.

Aneh, karena dia memang belum pernah meminum buah ini meski telah beberapa kali datang ke daerah tropis.  
Aneh, karena buah ini persembahan pemuda yang amat menarik minatnya itu.  
Aneh, karena… karena jantungnya berdebar-debar setelah meneguknya… debaran yang disertai rasa hangat.

Sungguh, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini…

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

Pemuda pirang bermata biru itu, yang telah menghabiskan satu buah kelapa miliknya, mengambil buah lain dan mencoba untuk membukanya lagi. Ia tahu persis, perjuangannya yang panjang pasti bisa menghasilkan surga dunia… hahaha.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini masih terus mengamati semua kegiatan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Dalam hati ia memutuskan… bukan saatnya mengenakan segala topeng dingin itu di depan orang ini… orang pertama yang mau bersikap hangat padanya, juga orang pertama yang mau menyelamatkannya. Benar-benar menyelamatkannya.

Ia lalu membuka suara, "Hei, Dobe. Yang tadi itu… aku cuma bercanda."

Pemuda yang satunya segera berhenti dari urusan kelapanya.

"Bercanda katamu? Tapi kau tetap memanggilku DOBE, TEME!" pemuda pirang bermata biru itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang satunya lagi, "Semua orang yang kukenal di AU sudah pernah mengataiku baka! Sekarang aku malah dikatai dobe oleh orang yang bahkan belum kukenal! Sial!"

"Oh, ya?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum… ya, tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum. Meski itu memang senyuman jahil dan tulus yang membaur jadi satu.

"Aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, walaupun aku bahkan belum tahu namamu…_" …Itu semua karena senyumanmu, dobe,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Mencerna kalimat yang ia dengar, pemuda pirang itu diam sebentar… ia lalu bertanya pendek,  
"…namamu?"

Yang ditanya malah diam sejenak sebelum membalas,  
"…kau duluan."

Mendengar jawaban ini, lagi-lagi pemuda bermata biru itu menatapnya tajam. Mata biru bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx. Kali ini ia tak menggunakan kata. Pemuda pirang ini memberi perintah hanya lewat tatapannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu diam-diam membuang napas… _Di pertemuan pertamaku dengan orang ini, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya?_

"…Sasuke," jawabnya, sambil terus membalas tatapan itu, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman lebar tertera di wajah pemuda yang satu lagi. Ia membalas riang,  
"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"…Naruto?" Sasuke membeo sambil menyeringai usil, "Dobe masih lebih bagus…."

Senyuman di wajah Naruto segera menghilang secepat kilat.  
"Heh, teme! Kau pikir namamu itu bagus, apa? Dasar teme! Teme! TEME!"

"Kata yang sama diulang sampai tiga kali… tidak bisa mencari sinonimnya, ya? Benar-benar Dobe."

"AAARGGGH! Mati saja kau!"

* * *

Bulan sabit bersinar terang di atas sana. Tersenyum begitu manis pada mereka. Cahayanya yang putih dan lembut terus menyinari alam, tak letih karena tidak sedikitpun diganggu oleh cahaya lampu-lampu neon yang angkuh. Angin laut yang sepoi menerpa tubuh-tubuh mereka. Semuanya sempurna, seolah badai yang hampir membunuh mereka berdua kemarin tidak pernah ada.

"OK. Dari wajahmu itu aku tahu kau mau protes," kata Naruto pelan, dengan wajah serius tentunya. Ia terus melanjutkan, "Tapi kau harus tahu, protespun tidak ada gunanya. Berhubung ransel darurat ini hanya kusiapkan untuk diriku sendiri, meskipun kita punya beberapa helai baju, kita HANYA punya satu selimut. Dan aku lupa memasukkan tenda dan kantung tidur karena ranselku sudah kupenuhi dengan-" Naruto terdiam sedetik, mencoba mencari istilah terbaik untuk ramen-ramen instan kesayangannya, "…persediaan makanan."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mendengar penjelasan Naruto akhirnya ikut bicara… ah, apa satu kata bisa masuk bicara juga?

"…DOBE."

"Heh, Teme!" balas bibir Naruto secara otomatis, "Coba kau pikir, mana yang lebih penting? Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat di hutan antah berantah tanpa makanan sedikitpun? Tidak ada gunanya tenda dan kantung tidur!"

"Lalu, apa gunanya perut kenyang kalau kau mati kedinginan, usuratonkachi? Lagipula mana ada tentara yang membawa ramen instant sebagai persediaan makanannya?" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Haaarggh! Terserah kau saja, Teme! Tadinya aku mau berbagi selimut ini denganmu! Tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku sendiri saja yang memakainya!" seru Naruto lagi.

Sasuke membalas dengan dingin,  
"Seorang tentara, entah angkatan apapun itu, seharusnya mendahulukan kepentingan Negara dan rakyat sipil dibanding dirinya sendiri. Aku heran, kenapa AU bisa menerima seseorang yang dobe-egois-pemarah-tukang teriak sepertimu."

Naruto benar-benar naik darah dan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia pun melempar selimut itu ke tubuh Sasuke sambil berseru,  
"Makan itu, teme!"

Ia lalu menyeret dedaunan kelapa yang akan dijadikannya tempat tidur, menjauh beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Dengan kesal, Naruto berbaring diatas daun-daun itu dan menutup matanya. Hanya beberapa puluh detik setelahnya, ia mendengar suara berisik… suara yang sama persis dengan suara yang terdengar saat ia menyeret alas tidurnya. Saat ia baru membuka mata dan berniat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan selembar kain tebal menutupinya.

"Berdua," ucap pemuda yang kini berada di belakangnya itu. Pemuda berkulit putih itu pun langsung berbaring di belakang Naruto tanpa kata-kata. Ia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan tertidur. Cukup lelah dengan semua kegilaan yang terjadi hari ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mulai merasa hangat. Entah itu karena kehangatan dari selimut itu… atau mungkin dari punggung pemuda yang menempel di punggungnya. Mungkin juga karena ia terlalu berdebar-debar?

Naruto tidak tahu.

Yang pasti dia pasti akan susah tidur malam ini.

* * *

"TEMEEEE! KESINI! ADA YANG INGIN KUPERLIHATKAN PADAMU!" seru Naruto dari arah hutan.

Sasuke menggeleng heran. Tadinya ia akan memprotes, 'Jangan berteriak seakan kau Tarzan, dobe!'

Tapi ia lalu sadar… mereka hanya berdua di pulau terpencil. Terdampar di pulau yang belum terjamah manusia. Sekali lagi, hanya berdua.

Ya, mereka berdua senasib dengan kekasih Jane Porter itu… bedanya, di sini tak ada gorilla seekorpun. Dan itu berarti tak akan ada keluarga gorilla baik hati yang bersedia mengasuh mereka.

"Sasu-temeee! Cepat kemari!" Naruto memekik lagi.

"Iya, iya! Berisik!" balas Sasuke sambil berjalan ke tempat suara Naruto berasal.

Sesampainya ia di sana, ia sempat terkesima. Sebuah air terjun dan sungai yang dangkal berada di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan senyuman lebar di wajah Naruto. Senyuman yang selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya berdebar bahagia.

"Kita punya persediaan air bersih yang sangat banyak! Berarti kita bisa mencuci, masak dan minum sepuasnya!" seru Naruto girang.

"Lebih dari itu…" Ia menarik tangan Sasuke, mendekat kepadanya yang berada sangat dekat dengan sungai itu,

"Kita bisa mandi!"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga tercebur di sungai.

Sasuke basah dengan sempurna dalam posisi yang tidak elit.

Ia segera berbalik dan menyibakkan air pada Naruto.

"Rasakan ini, dobe!"

Naruto yang terkena percikan air malah maju menantang Sasuke.

"Makan ini, teme! Hahaha…!" katanya dengan mulut yang tertawa lebar sembari memercikkan air ke Sasuke.

Perang air kekanak-kanakan ini semestinya terus berlangsung…

tapi Naruto malah terpeleset dan jatuh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya.

Dan hasil akhirnya membuat mereka terdiam. Sasuke terduduk di dasar sungai yang dangkal itu dengan Naruto yang berada di pelukannya. Tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Dengan wajah yang berhadapan satu sama lain, Naruto merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam dadanya. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Naruto tahu persis pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar tampan. Ketampanannya seharusnya membuat ia iri. Tapi tidak. Bukan itu yang ia rasakan. Ini perasaan yang sama saat ia memandangi Sasuke yang tengah tertidur kemarin. Tertidur dengan wajah polos tanpa beban. Perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Kini wajah itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap setiap inci wajah yang ada di depan matanya. Rambutnya yang basah, menutupi dahinya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Pipinya yang berkulit putih…

…bibirnya.

Ia terkesima.

Dan kalau mau jujur, Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Naruto. Sama persis.

Tetapi Naruto mencoba lari. Ia segera membuang muka dan berkata,

"…m-maaf."

Tadinya ia akan berdiri, tapi tangan dingin itu menahannya.

"…Naruto." Panggil Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Naruto dan mengarahkannya kembali ke hadapan wajahnya.

Kedua belah bibir lembut yang dingin dan basah itu menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup bibirnya!

Awalnya Naruto terkejut, tapi apa yang ia lakukan setelahnya justru lebih mengejutkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia membalas ciuman itu.

* * *

Hening. Bahkan tak ada suara burung. Malam telah tiba, dan mereka pulang ke sarangnya.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ombak yang menyapu pantai, itu pun dari kejauhan.

Naruto bahkan memakan ramen-nya _(yang berhasil ia buat setelah memasak air dengan api unggun)_ tanpa suara. Padahal, pemuda bermata onyx yang baru beberapa hari berkenalan dengannya ini pun tahu persis, kalau Naruto makan pastilah berisik. Tapi Sasuke pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk memecah keheningan ini.

'Ugh… ini salahku, kenapa juga aku tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan tangan dan bibirku sendiri?' Makinya dalam hati.

Sebaliknya…

'Kenapa aku membalasnya? Bodoh! Bodoh!' Seru Naruto dalam hati sambil terus memakan ramennya.

Naruto lalu mengangkat wajahnya, bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Posisi mereka yang bersebrangan, dengan api unggun diantara mereka, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia menunduk lagi. Mencoba fokus pada ramen yang jadi makan malamnya ini.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya, hanya ada satu kata yang pantas untuk diucapkannya saat ini.

"Maaf," katanya.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya. Agak terkejut dengan kata yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tepat ke mata biru langit Naruto. Ia mengulangi ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Tapi ia tidak melanjutkan. Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu harus memberi penjelasan apa atas peristiwa itu.

Naruto menatap ombak dan membalas,

"Yah… tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bukan ciuman pertamaku."

Sasuke tersentak. Hatinya terasa teriris dengan kalimat barusan.

Ia tersenyum miris. Pastinya banyak gadis yang menyukai pemuda tampan dan ceria ini, 'kan? Tidak heran kalau itu bukan ciuman pertamanya… Meski itu ciuman pertamaku.

"…siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba tersenyum, sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang yang berhasil meraih bibir pemuda di depannya itu. Meski ia tahu jawaban Naruto nanti pasti akan mengiris hatinya… seharusnya.

Naruto mengangkat alis dan menjawab singkat,

"…kau."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan membalas emosi,

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang yang tadi itu bukan ciuman pertamamu! Lalu, kenapa kau bilang aku orang pertama yang menciummu?"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, kok!" balas Naruto polos.

"Hah?" Sasuke melongo.

"Saat aku menyeretmu dari pantai, kau hampir mati. Jadi aku memberikan pernapasan buatan padamu!" balas Naruto lagi.

Hati Sasuke berdesir… ternyata yang tadi itu juga bukan ciuman pertamanya... apalagi, dia baru tahu, Naruto benar-benar telah bersusah payah menyelamatkan hidupnya… eh?

"Pernapasan buatan bukan ciuman, dobe!" protes Sasuke.

Naruto mulai naik darah mendengar kata dobe keluar lagi dari mulut pemuda ini.

"Lalu yang tadi itu bukan ciuman? Tetap saja kau orang pertama yang menciumku, teme!" seru Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Berarti itu ciuman pertama kita berdua, tidak usah kau bilang bukan yang per…" wajah Sasuke memerah saat mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya,"…tama 'kan…"

Mereka akhirnya sama-sama terdiam.

Hening lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan _–dengan keheningan dan debaran jantungnya sendiri-_ lalu bangkit dan berkata,

"Aku mau tidur."

Ia pun pergi ke 'kasur'-nya. Masih tumpukan daun yang sama dengan kemarin.

Ia berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Dia harus tidur sebelum Naruto tidur di sampingnya, kalau tidak… bisa-bisa dia insomnia!

Naruto yang ditinggal, terdiam sambil tetap memegang cup ramennya.

"Besok… bersikaplah biasa-biasa saja!"

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	3. Bridge to Shore & Sky

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

Moshi-moshi Minna-san!! Thanks for d' review...! ^o^

Now, it's time for another chapter... sedikit penjelasan nih, chapter ini pendek karena hanya 'pengantar' ke chapter yang sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang prologue-nya gitu... tapi mana ada prologue di tengah-tengah? Makanya saya pake kata bridge alias 'jembatan'. Maapkan keegoisan diriku ini... soalnya sedari pertama bikin fanfic ini, mauuuu banget bikin plot cerita berikut ini berhenti di sini dengan kata TBC... syahahahaha... egoisme yang aneh. Overall, happy new year 2009! Selamat membaca! =D

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**(Bridge to) Shore and Sky**

**

* * *

  
**

Dua pemuda, dengan warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda, bersama-sama duduk di atas sebuah batu karang besar. Mereka terus memandang ke arah kumpulan air garam di hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto sambil terus memandang laut.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"…apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto diam, tak membalas.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini akhirnya balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

Angin laut berhembus… meniup dan menggerakkan rambut mereka berdua. Ada beberapa puluh detik sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Aku tak punya keluarga."

Sasuke terhenyak.

Pemuda seperti ini… yang seceria dan sebersinar ini, tidak punya keluarga?

Tapi… Sasuke bisa merasakan sinar itu sedang meredup sekarang… tertutupi oleh mendung yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti pemuda pirang itu. Padahal langit biru masih setia menjadi atap mereka.

"Aku besar di AU tanpa keluarga. Sejak aku bisa mengingat, yang kuingat hanyalah aku tinggal di sana. Aku dibiayai oleh Marsekal Sarutobi, orang baik hati yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakekku sendiri," jelas Naruto, "aku… aku tidak pernah tahu sosok keluargaku itu bagaimana. Yang aku tahu, orang-orang dewasa mengatakan bahwa ayahku pengkhianat negara…"

Pemuda bermata biru langit itu berhenti lagi selama beberapa detik.

Ia akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kabarnya… ayah… adalah seorang Marsekal Angkatan Udara yang malah memihak pada musuh. Satu-satunya yang membantah kabar ini adalah Sarutobi-sama. Aku tak begitu mengerti. Yang pasti, karena itu aku dijauhi oleh semua orang di AU. Kecuali oleh beliau."

Naruto tersenyum pahit pada Sasuke.

Sasuke seolah tahu apa artinya. Karena itu, ia mencoba memastikan, "Beliau… sudah meninggal?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, tak lagi menatap Sasuke. Ia lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas karang itu, memandang tepat ke langit.

"Yaah, intinya… Jangan terlalu banyak berharap dariku. Mereka mungkin malah senang kalau aku hilang. Makanya, biarpun aku sudah mengirimkan sinyal SOS sebelum terjun dari pesawatku, belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menemukan kita. Mungkin mereka malah belum mencari sama sekali…" kata Naruto.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia lalu membalas, "Salahmu sendiri, dobe. Kenapa bisa begitu ceroboh masuk ke dalam badai? Pilot mana lagi yang mau melakukan hal sebodoh itu selain kau?"

Sebenarnya balasannya ini hanyalah perkiraannya belaka… tapi sepertinya tepat.

"Apa?!" seru Naruto emosi, bangkit dari baringnya, "Maaf saja, ya! Badanku memang refleks—" ia terhenti di tengah jalan.

Sasuke yang mulai penasaran jadi bertanya, "Refleks apa?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang…

"…anak itu… anak lelaki itu. Aku baru ingat…" ia berhenti lagi.

"Anak lelaki siapa?"

"Hari itu, kami ditugaskan untuk mengejar sebuah kapal. Di kapal tersebut, ada anak lelaki dari keluarga kaya yang meminta pada AU untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Anak itu diculik dan dibawa lari dari keluarganya. Aku sempat bertemu dengan keluarganya, kakaknya. Mereka panik setengah mati," jelas Naruto, "Saat melihat kapal itu… dan mengingat wajah cemas keluarganya, tanpa sadar aku jadi mati-matian mengejar kapal itu. Padahal Kakashi-senpai sudah memperingatiku untuk tidak masuk ke badai itu dan kembali ke markas… Lanjutannya… yaah, kau tahu sendirilah."

Sasuke terdiam, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut tercekat.

Naruto yang tidak memperhatikan hal itu, terus melanjutkan, "Aku… aku tidak tahan memikirkan anak lelaki itu sendirian, menangis, ketakutan, tanpa keluarganya. Dibawa pergi entah kemana, dan mungkin tidak akan kembali… kehilangan keluarga sepertiku. Padahal, kakaknya… akh, rasanya perih mengingat wajah kakaknya yang sangat khawatir pada adiknya itu…"

_'Aniki…'_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

"Aaaah! Aku memang pilot yang bodoh! Bukannya berhasil mengejar dan menyelamatkan anak itu, aku malah terdampar di sini… Entah bagaimana nasib anak itu sekarang… mungkin sudah dijual ke luar negeri oleh para penculiknya," keluh Naruto disusul dengan hembusan napas panjang.

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak yakin dia bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi atau tidak. Yang pasti… dia tidak dijual ke luar negeri. Juga tidak menangis ketakutan seperti yang kau katakan."

Naruto diam. Dahinya berkernyit, dan mata birunya menadah ke mata onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan 'bagaimana-kau-tahu-?'

Sasuke membalas datar, "Anak itu… anak lelaki yang kau cari-cari itu," ia mengambil napas sejenak, "…itu aku."

Nampaknya Tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdir mereka.

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	4. Shore & Sky

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

Yohoho... I am back!! XD

Khusus untuk FreiyA_SnowDrops : Call me Megu! Atau Megu-chan! -Puppy eyes no jutsu- Chiaki itu nama suami saya... (Para pencinta Chiaki-senpai keselek... wakakakak) Thanks for d' review! Cepetan sign up di FFN!! Nggak bakal rugi, deh! XD

Well, kawan... Chapter ini memang agak pendek, tapi bakal cepet di-update kok! ^^ Selamat membaca!!!!

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_3_**

**_Shore and Sky_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"HAAAAHH??!!" Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, dan matanya pun melotot.

Sasuke hampir tak bisa menahan tawa. Sebagian karena mimik Naruto yang sangat lucu baginya, juga karena heran pada permainan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu," kata Sasuke, masih diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

"Eh… eh…?!!" Naruto masih sangat kebingungan, "T-tapi… kata kakak itu… adik lelakinya… Ja-jadi kupikir, yang akan kuselamatkan adalah anak berumur sepuluh tahun atau di bawahnya…"

Sasuke hampir nyengir, "Ya, sepuluh… tambah delapan tahun lagi, OK?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam, tapi lalu ia melanjutkannya dengan tersenyum. Agaknya senang pada kenyataan ini. Tapi… tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu…

"Terus, bagaimana kau bisa ada di laut? Kenapa kau bisa tenggelam? Apa mereka menenggelamkanmu? Atau kau terpeleset dan tenggelam karena tak bisa berenang?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Api kecemasan mewarnai matanya, padahal peristiwa ini sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Detik itu juga, senyum di bibir Sasuke menghilang.

"Aku bukannya tak tahu berenang," katanya.

Naruto semakin memandangnya heran. Sasuke menjawab tatapan itu dengan datar, "Aku ingin bunuh diri."

Kali ini, mata Naruto melotot lagi, dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

"DASAR BODOH!!! Apa-apaan kau ini?!!"

Sebagai balasan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedih padanya. Sukses membuat Naruto tercekat, semua kata-kata tegurannya tertahan di lidah.

"Kupikir keluargaku tak mengharapkan aku lagi… mereka tak butuh aku, Naruto," katanya, kembali ke wajah stoic itu.

"Ta-tapi kau dengar aku 'kan? Mereka khawatir padamu!" balas pemuda pirang itu, mencoba membela sesuatu, atau seseorang… entah apa dan siapa.

Sasuke memandang jauh ke laut, tapi jelas, yang benar-benar ia lihat bukanlah kumpulan air garam yang bergelombang itu.

"Selama ini… mereka menumpukan harapan mereka pada kakakku, Itachi," ia menerawang jauh mengingat masa lalunya, "Aniki yang serba bisa dan sempurna itu dicintai oleh semua orang. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, mereka tak pernah mau memandangku. Dalam keluargaku, aku tidak lebih dari sebuah pelengkap… pelengkap yang bahkan tidak dibutuhkan. Karena itu… saat diculik, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku bisa kembali pada mereka atau tidak. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dibawa lari dan dijadikan budak oleh nenek sialan itu. Lebih baik mati saja."

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Jadi, di tengah badai begitu kau melompat ke laut?!" tanya Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"AAAGGH!! Kau ini memang bodoh!! Nyawamu itu berharga, tahu! Kalau kau tidak disayangi, minimal cintailah dirimu sendiri!!" seru Naruto kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak ada bantahan. Tapi juga tak ada rasa gentar ataupun penyesalan yang tersirat dari mata onyx-nya.

Naruto bisa dengan mudahnya membaca ini.

"…sudahlah, sesukamu saja."

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto dengan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Jadi… karena itu kau bisa bertahan?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Tanpa menatap ke Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya kepada pemuda berambut gelap itu… lagipula, apa gunanya ia marah? Toh Sasuke sudah selamat… Terlebih lagi, ia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sasuke.

Ia akhirnya menoleh.

Mata biru itu pun memandang ke Sasuke dan ia berkata, "Aku percaya… selama aku bisa bertahan dengan mencintai dan melindungi diriku sendiri, suatu saat nanti akan ada orang lain yang mau menerimaku apa adanya… meskipun mungkin hanya seorang."

Sasuke mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Naruto. Mata onyx itu bertemu dengan mata biru langit.

Sang pemilik mata onyx bertanya lirih, "Apa aku boleh… menjadi orang itu?"

Sesaat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Mungkin tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Tapi hanya sesaat. Karena tiba-tiba terganti dengan sebuah senyuman terindah yang pernah Sasuke saksikan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

"Boleh," jawab pemuda pirang ini lembut, "Selama kau mengizinkan aku melakukan hal yang sama."

"Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat tulisan SOS seperti yang di film-film itu?"

"Hah?" balas Sasuke bingung.

"Iya! Tulisan SOS di pasir pantai!! Meniru film-film tentang orang yang terdampar di pulau seperti kita."

"Hn…" Sasuke berpikir sejenak,"boleh juga."

Naruto nyengir dan membalas, "Aku cari ranting dulu!"

**_Beberapa saat kemudian…_**

"Segini cukup?" tanya Naruto setelah membuat tulisan SOS yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya.

"…terlalu kecil," komentar Sasuke pendek.

"Ah! Masa' sih??" balas Naruto sangsi.

"Coba kau pikir! Yang melihat ini berada jauh di atas sana!" tunjuk Sasuke ke langit, "Mana mungkin tulisan sekecil itu bisa terbaca? Yang pilot di sini siapa, sih?" balas Sasuke tajam.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan menjawab, "Iya, iya…"

Pemuda pirang energik itu pun menggoreskan rantingnya di pasir pantai dan membuat huruf S yang amat besar.

"Segini cukup?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke melihat dan berpikir sejenak…

"…terlalu tipis. Sepertinya kita butuh ranting lagi."

Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

Tak lama, kayu-kayu berukuran sedang telah siap di tangan mereka.

"Kita buat berdua," ucap Sasuke.

Merekapun mengikuti alur huruf S yang telah dibuat Naruto tadi. Bergerak bersamaan, dan selesai bersamaan pula.

"Hufuf S, selesai!!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berada. Berusaha untuk tidak menginjak hasil karyanya dengan Naruto.

Ia berhenti di tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah kiri huruf S itu.

_'Kira-kira di sini…' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ke sini, Naruto-chan!" panggil Sasuke segera, bermaksud untuk membuat huruf O bersama dengan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto refleks memerah mendengar panggilan itu.

Saat Sasuke melihat rona merah di wajah pemuda pirang itu, barulah ia menyadari kebodohannya tadi.

_'Kelepasan…'_ katanya dalam hati, hampir bergerak untuk memegang mulutnya, dengan wajah yang mulai memerah juga.

"OK, Sasu-chan," balas Naruto pada akhirnya. Sembari berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, rona merah belum juga hilang dari wajah masing-masing. Tapi ide jahil melintas di otak Sasuke.

"Narussy," katanya.

Dibalas, "Saskay."

"Uschi," balas Sasuke lagi.

"Sasu-koi," balas Naruto, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Sasuke pun begitu…

"Naru… koi."

SIIING… kali ini tak ada balasan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka lagi, padahal jantung masing-masing terus saja berdebar kencang.

Naruto lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke, "TEME!"

Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman yang sama persis dan membalas, "DOBE."

* * *

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Kau belum bisa tidur?"

Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini? Tentu saja belum!

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu… hadap sini, buka matamu. Lihatlah ke langit," pinta Naruto.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya yang tadinya membelakangi Naruto. Ia berbaring terlentang, mengikuti posisi pemuda pirang ini. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan memandang langit…

Ribuan bintang menyambutnya. Entah dimana bulan sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tahu? Aku iri pada langit," kata pemuda pirang itu.

"…kupikir kau suka langit," balas Sasuke sekenanya.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berpikir begitu… Mungkin, salah satu alasannya, kalau Naruto tidak suka… mana mungkin Naruto tetap bertahan di AU untuk bisa jadi pilot? Untuk melarikan diri dari sikap semena-mena mereka itu 'kan gampang? Tinggal pergi, pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Naruto tidak pergi… kira-kira apa alasannya?

"Aku memang suka," ucap Naruto, "…cinta malah. Tapi aku juga iri. Iri sekali."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto diam sejenak.

"Pada langit itu…," ucap Naruto pelan, "banyak orang yang menggantungkan harapannya. Entah ia akan cerah, mendung, atau malah badai… Semuanya, menjadi tempat bergantung banyak orang. Orang-orang yang piknik pastinya berharap langit akan cerah 'kan? Sedangkan toko Payung misalnya, mungkin saja berharap hujan setiap hari. AU juga amat bergantung padanya… kalau muncul awan badai, semua jadwal penerbangan dihentikan. Kita juga, Sasuke… andaikan hujan, kita tidak mungkin bisa tidur di sini 'kan? Mau tidak mau kita harus mencari tempat berteduh, atau malah harus membuatnya sendiri…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Meski yang bersangkutan hanya menatap ke langit. Sasuke lalu menyentuh tangan kiri Naruto, dan menggenggamnya erat. Naruto merasakan genggaman itu dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Tak lupa ia balas menggenggam erat. Matanya kembali ke langit malam.

"Aku iri pada langit… ia diperhatikan dan dicintai oleh banyak orang," sambung Naruto, "Aku tahu… aku yang kecil ini tidak mungkin membandingkan diri dengan langit yang luas itu. Tapi… jika memikirkan bahwa aku ini makhluk hidup, sedangkan dia benda mati… dan melihat keadaanku, yang bahkan tak dianggap ada oleh orang-orang, kurasa… aku makhluk yang sangat menyedihkan."

Sasuke bangkit dari baringnya. Ia duduk dan menoleh pada pemuda yang masih berbaring di atas 'kasur' mereka itu. Mata onyx-nya tidak juga lepas dari Naruto.

"Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku jadi pilot… yah, kupikir… mungkin aku bisa belajar padanya?" Naruto nyengir.

"Dasar utsuratonkachi," kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa lagi, te…" me? Protes Naruto terhenti. Bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Tidak sampai semenit setelahnya, Sasuke melepasnya dan berkata, "Lalu aku ini apa, hah? Aku ada di sini. Kau bukan makhluk menyedihkan… dan tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku janji, dobe."

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto bersemu merah… rasa bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Bibir mereka kembali beradu. Kali ini Naruto tidak lagi berkeinginan untuk menolak ataupun menghentikan Sasuke. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk membalas.

Nampaknya, malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang…

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	5. Sky & Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

Here we go! Sky and Sasuke!!! Eh... ada yang sadar nggak judul babnya dari huruf S semua? =D

Balasan Review dulu yaaa....

FreiyA_SnowDropS

Iya nih... agak susah membayangkan Saskay romantis... XD Makanya saya lebih pilih bikin Saskay yang 'iseng'... hahahaha...

Chiaki tuh tokoh utama Nodame Cantabile, my fave manga... yang fic-nya bikin saya nyasar ke FFN... nyohohoho... coba baca deh!

Kalo kamu daftar, kayaknya nggak musti bikin fic deh... keuntungannya, kamu bisa dapat story alert atau author's alert, kayak pemberitahuan tiap kali cerita favorit kamu udah di update... tapi kalo cuma lewat HP, nggak pa-pa lah... Aku mengerti kesulitanmu, cucuku... eeekh??!!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_4_**

**Sky and Sasuke**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sasukeeee! Ambilkan aku air!" seru Naruto dari bawah pohon, terus berlindung di bawah bayangnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk santai.

"Berisik! Tunggu sebentar!" balas Sasuke dari kejauhan.

**_Tak lama kemudian…_**

"Nih!" kata pemuda bermata onyx itu sambil memberikan botol air minum Naruto yang telah terisi penuh.

Naruto dengan cepat menghabiskannya.

"Hhhh…" Sasuke membuang napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau cepat-cepatlah berjalan! Sampai kapan aku jadi pelayanmu begini?" keluhnya.

"Huh!! Belum juga sehari kau sudah mengeluh! Kau sih enak! Kau kira tidak sakit?!!" balas Naruto sangar.

"Hooo… jadi tidak enak? Begitu?" balas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" balas Naruto tanpa ragu.

Sasuke memberi cengiran usil sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membalas, "Lalu… yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku saat dia klimaks itu siapa ya?"

"Ap—?!" Naruto gelagapan, "Sini kau, brengsek!!"

Sasuke berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto dengan seringai isengnya. Sedikit bersyukur Naruto tidak bisa meraihnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Haaarrggh!! Aku bisa mati kesal kalau selamanya terdampar di sini bersamamu!" Seru Naruto kesal.

"Oh, ya?" balas Sasuke enteng, "Kalau aku pikir sih… bagus juga kalau kita terus terdampar… kita bisa beranak pinak di sini dan bikin keluarga besar 'kan?"

Warna wajah Naruto berubah semerah tomat.

"Enak saja!!! PERGI KAU TEME!!!!"

* * *

Malam sudah larut… menunggu pagi.

Api unggun yang dua orang nyalakan itu hampir mati. Meninggalkan asap tipis yang masih menguar dari baranya.

Sementara itu, dua orang pemuda ini telah tertidur pulas dalam selimut mereka. Tidur beratapkan langit seolah sudah jadi hal biasa bagi mereka, berkat berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, sebuah kapal berukuran medium bersandar di pantai.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat turun dari kapalnya. Samar-samar, dilihatnya asap tipis melambung di udara.

Dengan senter di tangan, ia berjalan mengikuti arah asap itu, berpikir akan bertemu dengan sebuah perkemahan, atau apapun… yang temanya liburan. Yah, yang ia temui memang mendekati. Dua pemuda yang tidur berdampingan. Sangat tenang, penuh dengan kedamaian. Hampir bisa dipastikan api unggun yang telah sekarat itu milik mereka.

Masalahnya… otaknya merasa ada yang salah… tapi apa?

…cukup lama ia melihat dua pemuda yang tidur bagaikan malaikat itu… andai baju mereka tidak sekotor itu, mungkin dia akan benar-benar berpikir bahwa mereka adalah malaikat yang sedang iseng turun ke bumi—ah! Point pertama… kenapa baju mereka begitu lusuh?

Wajar, dicuci tanpa sabun apapun, dan cepat terkotori dengan pasir dan karang yang menjadi 'lantai rumah' mereka beberapa hari ini.

Point kedua… andai kata mereka berkemah… di mana kemah mereka?

Ia segera memandang di sekeliling. Tak ada apa-apa.

Akhirnya, muncullah point terakhir juga yang paling penting… Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berada di pulau kecil yang sangat jauh dari pulau utama ini?

Pria berambut cokelat yang diikat tinggi ini mengendarkan penglihatannya. Sekiranya mencari perahu kecil ataupun perahu karet… tidak. Tidak ada.

Yang dia temukan malah tulisan SOS besar yang terukir di pasir—sukses membuatnya mengangkat alis dalam kejut sekaligus kagum, sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membangunkan mereka…

"Hei… bangun… tolong bangun dulu!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kaki kedua orang itu. Sungguh tidak ingin mengganggu tidur pulas mereka. Tapi kalau perkiraannya memang benar, mereka berdua pasti butuh bantuannya 'kan?

"Bangun…!" katanya lagi, sambil terus menyentuh kaki mereka berdua.

"Nggh… Sasuke… biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi…" ucap pemuda pirang itu tanpa membuka matanya.

Didengarnya pemuda berambut hitam membalas, juga masih dengan mata yang separuh terbuka, "Aku tidak membangunkanmu, dobe… ini masih gelap…"

Setelah tiga detik berlalu dalam sunyi, mata mereka berdua terbuka seketika. Dan masih dalam keterkejutan, Naruto langsung duduk dan melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

Pria yang memiliki bekas luka horizontal di wajahnya itu tersenyum manis, "Hai! Apa… ng, kalian terdampar?"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya lagi. Ia bahkan lupa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bangun, Sasuke! Kita selamat!! Akhirnyaaaaa….!"

"Hn, aku sudah bangun!" balas Sasuke sambil berusaha duduk dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang.

Naruto segera beralih pada pria berambut cokelat itu lagi, "Ke, kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?"

Pria ini tersenyum dan membalas lembut, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Ia lalu memandang ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Pria ini tentu tahu, pemuda di hadapannya sedang mencurigainya… entah karena apa.

"Aku seorang nelayan. Sebulan sekali, kalau bulan mati dan laut tenang seperti ini, aku menyandarkan kapal di sini. Berhubung daerah ini belum tersentuh nelayan lain, masih kaya dengan ikan."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan membalas, "Yap! Kemarin saat kami kehabisan makanan, kami menangkap ikan di sekitar sin—"

"KAMI?" potong Sasuke segera. Seingatnya dia sendirilah yang harus melakukan pekerjaan beruang itu, menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong.

"Ha-ha…" tawa Naruto datar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "DIA maksudnya…"

Sang nelayan tersenyum lagi melihat ulah dua pemuda ini…

"Kalau kalian butuh tumpangan untuk kembali ke pulau utama, aku mau mengantarkan kalian. Tapi mungkin kita berangkat besok pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Naruto cepat, "Terima kasih banyak, ah… ngg… maaf, nama anda?"

"Aku Umino Iruka," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto!" balas Naruto menggamit tangan itu.

Pria dengan bekas luka itu beralih ke Sasuke, Sasuke pun menerima uluran tangan Iruka, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Iruka tersenyum lagi.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum pergi dari sini. Kalian boleh tidur lagi atau mungkin mempersiapkan diri," katanya lembut.

"Tidak ah!" balas Naruto, "Memangnya apa yang mau disiapkan? Kami tak punya apa-apa selain ransel itu!" Telunjuk pemuda pirang itu mengarah ke ransel yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah pohon lain.

Iruka tertawa mendenar celotehan Naruto. Benar-benar pemuda yang lucu!

"Iruka-san mau melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku akan menjaring ikan," katanya.

"Sendirian?"

Iruka mengangguk.

"Maklumlah, aku hanya nelayan kecil."

Naruto langsung bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, biarkan kami ikut membantu, ya?"

"Eh, tidak usah…"

"Jangan! Anggap saja balasan karena Iruka-san akan memberi tumpangan," paksa Naruto.

Akhirnya Iruka tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sebaliknya Sasuke malah menarik selimut dan berkata, "Selamat berjuang, dobe."

"Akh!" seru Naruto.

"Aku mau tidur lagi," jelasnya cuek sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Huh! Dasar Sasu-teme!"

* * *

Angin terus menerpa tubuh mereka… padahal mereka berdua duduk di sudut bagian dalam kabin, tentunya dengan pintu terbuka.

Tapi Naruto tidak keberatan… angin pagi memang sejuk. Dan, sekalipun agak dingin, ada Sasuke di sebelahnya, bersandar dengan manja di bahu kirinya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto.

Entah berapa kali sudah ia dipanggil oleh Naruto dengan nada itu. Entah berapa kali sudah Naruto memanggilnya, dalam kurun waktu pertemuan mereka yang belum juga mencapai seminggu. Tapi Sasuke tidak bosan, tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ini lebih baik daripada terus-terusan dipanggil tuan muda… di saat orang-orang yang bisa memanggil nama kecilnya malah terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Sasuke… justru selalu senang jika dipanggil oleh pemilik mata biru itu.

"Hn," balasnya pendek sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa apanya?" Sasuke malah balas bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kelakuanmu jadi manja begitu? Masa' aku mau melihat bagaimana Iruka-san mengemudikan kapalnya saja tidak boleh?" protes Naruto. Ia melanjutkan lagi dengan cengiran nakal, "Atau… jangan-jangan kau cemburu?"

Sasuke membalas datar, "Sedikit. Tapi bukan itu."

"Hmh? Terus apa? Tadinya kupikir kau mengantuk, dan mau menjadikanku bantal selama perjalanan. Tapi kau 'kan tidur lebih lama daripada aku… dan kau belum juga tidur sampai sekarang!"

"Bukan itu," balas Sasuke pendek.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku—" Sasuke menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "—takut."

"Hah?" mau tidak mau Naruto terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari sang kekasih, "Takut apa?"

Pemuda pirang ini bisa merasakan pemuda yang tengah bersandar di bahunya membuang napas panjang lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku takut… akan terpisah denganmu," katanya, "Naruto, bukannya tidak mungkin keluargaku melarangmu bertemu denganku. Seperti yang mereka lakukan pada teman-temanku dulu… Dan bisa saja, setelah ini kau menganggap semua yang terjadi di pulau itu bukanlah hal yang penting dan kau melupakanku."

Mendengar itu semua, Naruto tiba-tiba menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Sasuke. Sukses membuat sang Uchiha terjatuh ke lantai.

"Heh, dobe! Apa-apaan sih?!" protesnya keras.

Naruto mendengus dan memandangnya sinis dengan kedua mata biru langit itu.

"Aku tidak mau jadi bantalmu untuk alasan sebodoh itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?" balas Sasuke kesal, "BODOH? Bisa-bisanya kau menganggap perasaanku sebagai sesuatu yang bodoh!! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Naruto memandang lurus ke mata onyxnya.

"Karena rasa takutmu itu didasari dengan dua alasan yang sama bodohnya," jawab Naruto lagi, masih dengan nada ketusnya.

Sasuke berniat untuk membantah lagi, tapi jari telunjuk Naruto menyentuh kedua bibirnya, menahannya untuk berbicara.

"Aku paham, 'Suke, pertemuan kita memang baru beberapa hari. Dan dalam selang waktu itu, kita sudah sampai di sini. Tapi kau harus tahu, Sasuke, aku serius dengan perasaanku… dan aku yakin kau pun begitu. Lalu… alasan bodoh macam apa yang bisa menghalangi kita?"

Sasuke tercekat.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Untuk alasan pertamamu… Kalau keluargamu tidak mengizinkan aku menemuimu lewat depan, aku akan memanjat lewat belakang. Kalau mereka menyembunyikanmu dariku, aku akan terus mencarimu sampai ketemu, dimanapun itu. Dan kalau mereka berniat mengambilmu dariku, aku akan mengambilmu dari mereka!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukan, bukan tidak percaya pada Naruto. Tapi masih ragu dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Dan untuk yang kedua," Naruto tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Kau tahu? Kau lebih penting dari langit, Sasuke. Kau jauh lebih penting daripada itu. Tidak mungkin 'kan… aku melupakanmu?"

Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Mempertemukan wajah mereka berdua. Mata biru langit bertemu dengan mata onyx, hanya jarak beberapa senti yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kalau aku harus meninggalkan langit demi kau, aku rela. Kalau aku harus melepas semua yang kumiliki untukmu, aku rela… Aku rela, karena kau sudah memilikiku. Semuanya… punyamu, Sasu-baka."

Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum.

Naruto lalu tersenyum iseng dan membalas, "Tapi mungkin kau tidak bisa merebut otakku yang jenius ini!"

Sasuke mendengus meski bibirnya masih tersenyum, "Dobe… siapa yang mau otak bodohmu itu?"

Naruto tertawa.

Tetapi Sasuke tak membiarkan tawa itu berlama-lama di udara. Lagi-lagi ia mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto pun menutup mata menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibirnya itu.

Dari pintu di belakang Naruto, angin pagi berhembus. Angin pagi memang agak dingin… tapi selama Sasuke ada di sisinya, dia pasti selalu merasa hangat.

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	6. Sasuke & Scent

**Author's Note:**  
Moshi-moshi, Minna-san!! Sekolah udah dimulai lagi!! Dan untuk senpai-senpai yang kuliah, Ujian Smester menghadang... wih... ngeri ngebayanginnya... well, berhubung saya udah lulus sekolah dan belum kuliah... saya bisa leluasa bikin fic ini... -dibanting papa- Bukannya memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik, malah bikin fic gaje!! DX

Tapi... hiks, saya harap, hiks... fic saya bisa menghibur minna-san, di tengah berbagai kesibukan... Otak butuh hiburan, kan?

* * *

**So... balas review dulu ah!!** (Note: Untung yang login, udah dibalas duluan... =D)

_**Lovely Lucifer**_ Naru kesambet roh pujangga? Nyahahahaha... maybe! Rada OOC ya? Maap...

**_Haruhi Kaoru_** Hayoo... apa yang kebawa sampe kebayangan?? XD

_**FreiyA_SnowDropS**_ Kyaaa!! Frei masih setia!! *peluk-peluk Frei*Kalo ada bagian fave readers, kamu pasti masuk list saya!  
Nodame Cantabile? Keren pokoknya... xixixixi... kirimin e-mail Frei dong, ntar saya cerita sa' jelas-jelasnya! XD  
KakaIru? Mau sih... tapi belum ada ide nih... nyang ada, ide buat SasuNaru doang... :'(  
Fic ini nggak lama lagi tamat.... seharusnya... hehehe... rencananya sih, masih ada beberapa chapter lagi. Soalnya saya nggak suka kalo cerita dipanjang-panjangin gak jelas! Ntar kaya' sinetron lagi... fiuh. Tapi tenang, gak bakal angsty... (hihihi, awalnya mau gitu...) Saya nggak rela Naru pisah sama Sasu!!!

_**Dilia Shiraishi**_ Xixixixi... iya nih, OOC... Sekali-sekali Naru harus gitu, supaya Sasu senang!! XD

_**Yes-this-is-Ghee**_ Senpa~~~~i! Saya kira senpai nggak sukwa fic shaya..... higs-higs-higs... TT ^ TT -terharu-  
Iya nih, senpai... senpai tahu aja saya kurang bisa bikin paragraf! XP Nggak pintar bertele-tele... jadinya cuma kalimat-kalimat pendek... nggak disatuin lagi... nyehehehe... Maklum yaa...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bukan! Bukan, pak! Naruto bukan punya saya!! Itu tuh yang punya! -Nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto-

Dia tuh yang bunuh Kakashi!!!

* * *

**Have a nice read... =)**

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_5_**

**Sasuke and Scent**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sekali lagi makasih, Iruka-san!" seru Naruto, "Hati-hati di jala—eh, hati-hati di laut!!"

Iruka melambai dari atas kapalnya yang mulai menjauh dari pelabuhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Seperginya kapal Iruka, Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kita kemana dulu?" tanya Naruto, mata biru polosnya menatap ke Sasuke.

"Ke AU," balas Sasuke sigap.

"Tidak, ah! Ke rumahmu dulu," balas Naruto, hampir manyun.

"Kalau kau keras kepala begitu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Yaaah… aku 'kan hanya mau mendengar pendapatmu! Jadi, kita ke rumahmu, ya? Orang rumahmu pasti khawatir!" kata Naruto, keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya.

_Hufft… Berbohong itu sesulit ini?_

"Tidak, kita ke tempatmu dulu. Nanti kau dihukum kalau mereka tahu kau sudah ada di sini tapi tidak langsung pulang," balas Sasuke dingin. Tanpa ia tunjukkan, Sasuke juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto. _Cari alasan yang logis itu memang susah!_

"Teme, kita ke rumahmu dulu," balas pemuda bermata biru.

"Kita ke AU, Dobe."

"Rumah."

"AU."

"Rumah."

"AU."

"Rumah."

"AU."

"Ru—aakh! Sudahlah!" seru Naruto kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Ia lalu menatap Sasuke, "Sepertinya kita sama-sama tidak mau pulang."

Sasuke diam, tapi tak membantah. Memang benar apa katanya.

"Hufft… OK, begini saja, kita selesaikan dengan cara lama," kata pemuda berkulit kecokelatan ini dengan wajah serius.

"Cara lama?" balas Sasuke.

"Suit!"

* * *

**_Gerbang Pangkalan Angkatan Udara_**

Tak jauh di depannya…

"Heuuhh…" keluh Naruto, "Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari orang yang baru belajar suit hari ini?"

Naruto menerawang mengingat 'pertarungan' satu rondenya tadi…

"Tahu begitu, aku bakal membodoh-bodohimu… Bilang kertas itu kalah dengan batu, atau gunting tak bisa mengalahkan kertas… huuuh…" ia belum juga ingin berhenti mengeluh.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Sudahlah, selamanya kau tidak akan menang dariku, dobe!"

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu sambil mempelototi Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kita mau bersebunyi di sini?" tanya yang dipelototi oleh mata biru itu.

"Sampai telingaku siap."

"Hah?"

"Oh iya… kau juga Sasuke, jangan terpancing dengan apapun yang akan terjadi, OK?"

Sasuke mengiyakan, meski belum sepenuhnya paham.

"Ayo," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

* * *

Langit biru berawan… membuat cuaca tak begitu panas, tapi cukup hangat untuk melakukan hal kecil semacam menjemur… atau malah melakukan hal lain yang lebih besar seperti menerbangkan pesawat.

Sasuke mendengar deru pesawat dari kejauhan.

Tak heran, sudah sepantasnya pangkalan Angkatan Udara punya landasan pesawat sendiri. Dan mungkin itu suara pesawat yang akan terbang, atau sebaliknya, pesawat yang baru saja melakukan pendaratan. Sasuke tidak begitu paham, dan juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan… sudahlah, ia juga tak terlalu peduli.

Mata onyx-nya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencari sosok pesawat, kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Menatap pemuda blonde yang ada selangkah di depannya, berjalan memandunya. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah bangunan luas, yang berada cukup jauh dari gerbang besi yang telah mereka lewati tadi.

Sasuke jadi teringat dengan kejadian di gerbang tadi… ia mengernyitkan dahi.

_Salah satu pilot kalian hilang selama beberapa hari dan akhirnya kembali, tapi kalian tak mengatakan apa-apa? Bahkan untuk melihatpun tidak…_

Ia lalu teringat kata-kata Naruto…

"Jangankan melihat, mereka bahkan menganggapku tak ada."

Sasuke tertegun.

Ia menatap punggung Naruto. Rasanya ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran di sana… Ia jadi teringat dengan perdebatan tadi. Pantaslah Naruto sampai tak ingin kembali secepat itu. Kaki Sasuke terus mengikuti langkah Naruto… tapi lagi-lagi matanya menerawang, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu…

…

_"Kau tenang saja, Sasuke. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum._

_Sasuke membalas senyuman sepupunya itu, "Hn. Thanks, Sai."_

…

Senyuman sinis segera merekah di bibir Sasuke, tepat sedetik setelah ia mengingat kalimat berikut yang ia dengar dari orang yang sama… tak lama setelah dialog yang tadi.

_"Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa melampaui Itachi? Dikiranya dia siapa?" _

Sasuke lalu membuang napas. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya…

Diejek, atau diacuhkan sama sekali… mana yang lebih menyedihkan? …hhh. Entahlah. Yang pasti keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini lalu menarik lengan Naruto hingga Naruto berhenti melangkah. Tanpa senyuman, juga tanpa kata, ia menatap tepat ke mata safir Naruto. Tetap dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu.

Naruto tahu apa yang Sasuke sampaikan lewat tatapannya itu…

_"Aku disini."_

Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu berwarna putih yang ada di hadapannya sambil berucap, "Uzumaki datang melapor."

Hanya sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, sebuah buku berukuran sedang dan tidak terlalu tebal menyambut wajah Naruto. Seseorang telah melemparnya tanpa ampun pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Aduh!!" jerit Naruto sambil memegangi wajahnya.

Sasuke sempat keheranan melihat peristiwa ini. Otaknya segera memberi instruksi padanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang melempari kekasihnya dengan buku itu… Seorang pria yang separuh wajahnya tertutupi masker hitam, dan berambut perak. Di atas mejanya tertulis sebuah nama, lengkap dengan pangkatnya; Lieutenant Admiral Hatake Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengejar kapal itu! Kau malah nekad berbelok ke badai!" seru pria itu segera.

Naruto masih memegangi jidatnya yang sakit terkena lemparan telak dari pria berambut silver itu sambil berkata, "Maaf, senpai…"

"Sudahlah. Ambilkan Icha-icha Tactics-ku!" komandonya.

Pria berambut perak ini sendiri tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia melempar Icha-icha Tactics kesayangannya hanya untuk menegur Naruto? Rupanya ia benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda pirang yang baru sebulan menjadi kouhai-nya ini, sejak Kakashi dipindahtugaskan ke sini, bisa saja mati saat badai itu. Sekalipun ia selamat sekarang, entah hukuman apa yang akan diberi oleh tetua menyebalkan yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Marshal of The Air Force itu.

Saat Naruto mengembalikan buku itu, barulah Kakashi menyadari adanya orang lain di ruangannya ini.

"Siapa dia?" tanya kakashi pendek.

Naruto baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun pemilik mata onyx itu memotong,

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Kakashi memastikan pendengarannya. Ia lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ah! Anak yang diculik dari keluarga Uchiha itu?"

_'ANAK…'_ desis Sasuke dalam hati.

Rupanya dia salah satu penyebab kesalahpahaman Naruto akan umurnya. Tapi tak bisa dibantah, dibandingkan pria ini, mungkin mereka berdua memang masih dianggap 'anak-anak' meski telah berumur 18 tahun.

Kakashi lalu duduk di kursinya sambil menghembuskan napas, ia berkata, "Baguslah kau bisa menemukan dia. Jadi kali ini aku punya alasan untuk melindungimu dari hukuman para kakek itu…"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, Sasuke tertegun.

_'Hukuman'?  
'Kali ini'?  
Apakah itu berarti…_

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya menunduk dalam diam, tapi tanpa ekspresi.

Rasa-rasanya dunia Sasuke berputar.

_Apa 'hukuman' sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari baginya? Lalu… saat kami… ah, sudahlah aku. Saat Naruto hilang, apakah mereka sudah mencoba mencarinya? Di saat awak mereka berhasil selamat dari kematian dan kembali ke sini, kenapa malah hukuman yang menantinya?_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mencoba menetralisir kemarahannya.

"Apa… apa kalian tidak mencoba mencari kami?" tanyanya, disusul dengan gigi-gigi yang dikatupkan erat.

Kakashi memutar kursi hitamnya hingga ia membelakangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Menatap jauh entah kemana.

"Mereka mencoba mencari," ucap pria itu tanpa memandang mereka,"…ata setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan."

Sasuke tetap mengatupkan mulutnya. Tapi hatinya sudah penuh dengan sumpah serapah…

_Bisa-bisanya orang seperti itu masih menyebut diri mereka sebagai Angkatan bersenjata milik Negara? Bisa-bisanya orang-orang egois itu, yang memperlakukan Naruto sampai seperti ini, masih tetap bisa bertahan di tengah semua keburukan mereka?_

Nampaknya Naruto bisa membaca perubahan di wajah Sasuke. Meski sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan dibalik wajah pucat penuh kekesalan itu.

"Eh… ah, senpai?" panggil Naruto pada Kakashi, "bisakah senpai menghubungi keluarga Uchiha? Kami akan beristirahat sebentar, dan nanti aku akan mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya… Dan, err… boleh aku mengajaknya ke kamarku 'kan?"

Kakashi mulai membuka buku Icha-icha Tacticsnya dan membalas, "OK, kau tenang saja."

* * *

Naruto mengambil kunci dari dalam ranselnya.

"Untung saja ranselku tidak hanyut… kalau hanyut, tidak mungkin kita bisa masuk ke kamarku," ucap Naruto cengegesan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke memendarkan padangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berukuran 2x3 meter itu. Memang kecil. Tak mungkin bisa sebesar kamarnya. Tapi Sasuke cukup tertegun, atau tepatnya terkesima, pada kamar yang menyambutnya ini. Rapi, sungguh sangat rapi.

Kasurnya tertata baik, seolah tak ada yang pernah menidurinya. Memang sih, sang pemilik sudah tidak berada di sini selama beberapa hari… tapi tidak mungkin kamar ini bisa rapi jika tidak dirapikan dulu sebelum ditinggal 'kan? Tidak ada banyak barang di sini, hanya ada meja berukuran sedang yang menempel ke dinding, juga sebuah kursi yang setia berada di dekatnya. Terdapat pula sebuah pintu lain. Di kamar ini tidak ada jendela, tapi ada ventilasi lengkap dengan sebuah kipas sebagai penggantinya.

"Kupikir… kau tidur di asrama," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto, yang sedang melepas ranselnya, tersenyum pahit dan membalas tanpa memandang pemuda itu, "Tadinya iya. Tapi saat Sarutobi-sama tahu teman-teman yang lain tidak henti-hentinya merusakkan tempat tidurku, beliau menyuruhku untuk tidur di sini. Dan itu berjalan sampai sekarang."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

Akhirnya pemuda Uchiha ini mencoba mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya tadi…

"Kamarmu rapi," katanya.

Naruto tersenyum lembar hampir membalas,

"Ter—"

Namun dipotong oleh Sasuke, "Calon istri yang baik."

Senyuman jahil tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Da-dasar TEME!" balasnya segera dengan nada bergetar karena nervous, "A-aku… aku mau mandi dulu!" Naruto mengambil pakaiannya dengan gerak cepat dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto sembari mengelap rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Naruto tidak kunjung melepas matanya dari pemuda itu. Sosok Sasuke yang memakai celana hitam miliknya, juga kemeja putih milik Naruto itu membuat Naruto mematung. Dia tidak tahu kalau kemeja putih itu pernah sebagus ini sebelumnya! Terlebih, ditambah celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan mata dan rambut pemuda itu.

Wajar sih, mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya, Sasuke maupun dia terlihat –maaf- kucel… tak ada baju yang layak membuatnya terlihat sangat bersinar seperti sekarang. Yang ada hanyalah kaos putih dan celana Army milik Naruto. Saat di pulau Sasuke memang punya sebuah kemeja hitam dan celana panjang, tapi ia tidak mau memakainya lagi dengan alasan: "Huh, aku tidak mau teringat lagi kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan dengan nenek tua itu."

Naruto tidak tahu, Sasuke sendiri, sempat terpaku melihat Naruto saat selesai mandi tadi. Ingin rasanya segera merengkuh pemuda bermata biru itu dan tidak melepasnya lagi. Tapi Sasuke masih tahu diri, ia pun ikut mandi setelah meminjam kemeja putih Naruto.

Sekarang, sambil duduk di kursi dan mengelap rambut basahnya, pikiran Sasuke terfokus pada wangi jeruk shampoo Naruto. Shampoo yang juga baru saja digunakannya. Wangi citrus ini… rasanya pernah ia cium… tapi dimana? Wanginya mengingatkan Sasuke pada sesuatu di masa lalu. Kenangan yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan dengan baik dan belum terpampang jelas di otaknya. Masa lalu… rasanya sebelum ia bertemu Naruto, semua kenangan yang ada hanyalah kenangan buruk belaka. Tapi wangi jeruk ini… kenapa begitu menenangkan?

Tak lama, matanya akhirnya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

Naruto memberikan senyuman khas-nya dan berkata,

"Kau ini… tampan sekali, teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu membalas, "Baru tahu?"

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Dari pertama kita bertemu aku sudah tahu!"

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya tersenyum membalas kalimat itu. Ia lalu memandang ke sekeliling kamar dan bertanya, "Apa di sini ada CCTV… atau semacamnya?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekat ke Naruto yang berada di sisi kasurnya. Mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci. Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Naruto, menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari rambut pirang itu. Saat ia menarik bibirnya dari kening Naruto, ia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi pemuda itu.

"Kita belum apa-apa, tapi wajahmu sudah memerah seperti tomat…"

"B-baka-teme!" protes Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih memerah lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum usil.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku suka tomat, kok."

* * *

"Lama sekali…" keluh Naruto sambil melihat jamnya, "45 menit lagi…"

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Kini Naruto tahu itu artinya 'iya'.

"…bagusnya kita ngapain sambil menunggu?"

"Hm…" gumam Sasuke, "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan di terminal bus terpencil di pinggir jalan yang sepi begini?"

"Ayolah! Di pulau tak berpenghuni saja kita selalu bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebosanan… masa' di sini malah tidak ada? Lagipula, bukan mauku Pangkalan AU ada di ujung kota begini…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tersenyum mengejek, "ITU memang bisa dilakukan di pulau kosong. Tapi tidak di sini, usuratonkachi."

Naruto paham benar hal apa yang ia maksudkan, ia pun segera memprotes pada Sasuke… dengan wajah bersemu merah tentu, "Teme! Kau ini benar-benar—!"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti.

Sebuah kendaraan yang tadinya melaju dari arah belakang Sasuke, berhenti di depan terminal. Tapi itu bukan bus yang mereka tunggu, melainkan sebuah mobil Aston Martin hitam mengilap.

Seorang pria muda, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terikat di belakang, turun dari mobil itu. Bukan hanya warna rambutnya, warna mata dan wajahnya pun hampir persis dengan Sasuke.

"Outotou…" katanya sambil menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu malah sedikit tercekat melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja datang. Ia juga tidak menyangka panggilan itu bisa keluar lagi dari mulut orang ini…

"A-aniki…," balasnya lirih, hampir dengan nada bergetar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil aniki itu, Itachi Uchiha, mendekat perlahan pada Sasuke. Sejenak, mereka hanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan dalam diam. Kedua mata onyx itu bertemu tanpa kata-kata.

Dan setelahnya, Itachi menekan dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya. Cukup keras, bahkan dibanding menekan lebih tepat disebut mendorong!

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap kesal sebagai reaksi atas sikap kakaknya itu.

Jauh dalam hati, Itachi hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Juga memastikan bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah Sasuke. Benar-benar Sasuke. Bukan orang lain yang wajahnya dipermak menyerupai Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka hal yang ia lakukan itu, mengingat ia selalu melakukannya tiap kali menolak Sasuke bermain bersamanya… tidak lain demi pekerjaan yang dibebankan padanya.

Itachi memang sudah lama tidak melakukan 'permainan' ini, jadi yang tahu hanyalah Sasuke.

Karena itu… pemuda bermata onyx yang memprotes lewat tatapan marahnya ini… pastilah adiknya.

Itachi tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya, ia segera meraih dan memeluk Sasuke sambil berkata pendek, "Kau selamat."

Sasuke yang dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh kakaknya tanpa persiapan ini hanya bisa diam sekaligus salah tingkah. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana, dan mengingat masih ada orang lain yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini, Sasuke semakin merasa aneh. Benar saja. Saat masih berada dalam dekapan sang kakak, tatapan Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto… tetapi reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda pirang itu sangat berbeda dari bayangannya.

Mata biru langit itu memancarkan rasa syukur yang amat mendalam, sedang bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Tadinya Sasuke malu memikirkan Naruto melihat langsung pemandangan ini… tapi sekarang tidak. Bukan, bukan itu lagi yang ia rasakan.

Ia bisa merasakan bahagia saat menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya kakaknya ini tidak pernah berubah. Tidak pernah membencinya, bahkan sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi rasa iri dan kesal membuat Sasuke menutup mata terhadapnya. Ditambah lagi dengan segala kesibukan Itachi yang membuatnya sangat jarang bisa bertemu Sasuke. Tapi semua itu sudah berubah… semua perasaan benci itu terhapus dengan mudahnya. Berganti dengan rasa syukur… rasa syukur karena ia masih hidup sekarang. Ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Itachi. Masih bisa merasakan kehangatan seorang kakak lagi darinya. Juga bisa bertemu dengan dia… pemuda bermata biru yang masih terus menatapnya saat ini.

Sasuke balas mendekap Itachi dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berkata dalam hati.

"Ya, itu semua karena dia… karena ada dia yang memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk mendapatkan rasa hangat ini lagi…"

* * *

Singkat cerita, Itachi segera meluncur ke tempat mereka setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Kakashi, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sama sekali tak disangkanya, dalam perjalanan menuju pangkalan Angkatan Udara, ia malah melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya berada di terminal bus. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di sana.

Benar saja, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak, Sasuke maupun Itachi memaksa Naruto ikut ke kediaman Uchiha. Berkali-kali ia menolak, berkali-kali pula ia diajak. Bagaikan serangan Mangekyou Sharigan ditambah Chidori.

Rasengan tak mempan.

Ia terpaksa mengikuti kehendak mereka…

**_Di kediaman Uchiha…_**

Hanya sedetik setelah mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke melebarkan pandangannya. Mencari dua orang… orang yang tidak begitu ia harapkan.

Kalau harapan terlalu tinggi, saat kita tidak bisa meraihnya, jatuhnya nanti akan menyakitkan. Sasuke sudah paham hukum ini sejak dulu…

Benar saja, kedua orang itu…

"Ibu… menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi padamu, mungkin… itu caranya agar beliau tidak terlalu sedih," kata Itachi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Aku ada atau tidak memang selalu dilupakan, 'kan?

"Sedangkan ayah… kau tahu sendirilah." Itachi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Toh Sasuke sudah mengerti sifat ayahnya yang keras itu. Dan menurut Itachi, mengatakan hal itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

Sasuke sendiri tak membalas, ia hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. Tidak, ia tidak kesal, hanya sedikit kecewa. Pertemuan kembali dengan sang kakak sempat membuatnya berharap akan mendapat perlakuan serupa dari orangtuanya. Rupanya harapan itu terlalu tinggi. Sasuke harus bisa menerima, bahwa Itachi dan Naruto saja sudah cukup. Dan memang sudah cukup.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Yang ditatap, yang sepertinya tahu persis harapan apa yang baru saja musnah dari hati Sasuke, memberinya sebuah senyuman. Berharap senyuman itu bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Sasuke, Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh di halaman? Cuaca hari ini cerah," usul Itachi dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

* * *

Halaman luas itu amat tertata. Bermacam bunga tersusun dengan rapi, berdiri tegak mengadah ke angkasa. Saat angin menerpa, mereka seolah menari di bawah cahaya mentari sore. Rerumputan hijau hampir menutupi setiap jengkal tanah di tempat ini, terkecuali beberapa bagian yang tertutupi beton. Membentuk jalan dari rumah menuju tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Sebuah meja berbentuk bundar, berbahan logam dan berukuran sedang dikelilingi oleh tiga kursi dengan bahan yang sama. Tak ada satu pun kursi itu yang tidak terisi. Masing-masing sedang digunakan oleh ketiga orang itu.

Mereka bertiga pun berbincang-bincang… mulai dari 'pertemuan' mereka di lautan, pengalaman Sasuke dan Naruto selama di pulau itu—tentunya dengan sensor di sana-sini—sampai ke kabar bahwa tiga orang penculik Sasuke ternyata telah ditangkap. Para penculik itu, yang dipimpin oleh wanita bernama Karin, ditangkap saat kapal mereka bersandar di salah satu pelabuhan. Tentu saja, diinterogasi bagaimanapun, mereka tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada.

Itachi lalu berkata, "Mungkin saja setelah ini… ibu akan mencarikan bodyguard untukmu. Sejak dulu kau selalu menolak, dan inilah hasilnya."

_'Inilah HASIL-nya?'_ ulang Sasuke dalam hati, _'Kalau hasilnya adalah bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto, aku rela diculik berkali-kali.'_

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menolak," kata Sasuke, "tapi aku punya permintaan."

Naruto mengambil teh Earl Grey yang disediakan untuknya. Menyeruputnya perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk bersikap baik dan sopan, mengingat bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan kakak dari kekasihnya.

Sementara itu, Itachi menatap adiknya, mencari tahu apa yang adiknya inginkan.

Sasuke pun menjawab tanya itu, "Aku ingin Naruto menjadi bodyguard-ku."

Naruto segera terbatuk-batuk, tersedak dengan minumannya. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lehernya, meskipun dia tahu itu tidak akan bisa menenangkan Naruto dari batuknya.

"Ke-kenapa…" Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan protesnya dan terbatuk lagi.

Telapak tangan Sasuke masih berada di bagian belakang leher Naruto. Pemuda bermata onyx ini membalas sambil menatap tepat ke mata biru langit itu, "Aku hanya ingin kau—" Sasuke lalu menyadari keberadaan Itachi, yang tentu saja masih mengawasi mereka berdua, ia cepat-cepat menyambung, "—sebagai bodyguardku."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti melihat rona merah di pipi kedua orang ini. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia baru bisa melihat rona merah itu muncul lagi di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya putih pucat. Tentu saja dia bisa segera tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh dua orang ini.

"OK. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan atasan Uzumaki-san… ataukah harus kupanggil Naruto-kun?" sebuah seringai jahil hampir terukir di wajah itachi, "Kau 'kan calon adik iparku?"

Naruto maupun Sasuke sama sama tercekat.

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat dua orang ini.

"Aku mau ke kamar, istirahat," ucap lelaki muda itu pada akhirnya, "_Take your time_, _baka-outotou_…"

Itachi bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah itu… hening.

Setelah berhasil meredakan debaran jantungnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke. Tepat ke mata onyxnya, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada rasa marah ataupun kecewa, tapi juga tak ada senyum.

"Kau mengambil langit dariku…" lirihnya, "…egois."

Sasuke mengambil tehnya dan membalas datar, "Aku tak mengambilnya," ia menyeruput tehnya sejenak dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "lagipula… kau 'kan pernah bilang, kau akan memberikan apapun untukku… termasuk langit kesayanganmu. Lalu, kenapa protes?"

"Aku tidak protes," balas Naruto.

"Tapi kau bilang aku egois."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya 'kan?" balas Naruto lagi, sambil menyenderkan dagunya pada tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja itu dan tidak memandang Sasuke.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Naruto, sama sekali tidak,"kau tidak perlu protes… aku tidak mengambil langit darimu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari orang-orang itu."

Naruto diam, matanya melirik ke Sasuke.

"Suatu saat… aku pasti akan mengembalikanmu ke langit. Tapi bukan dengan orang-orang di Angkatan Udara itu."

"Hn," balas Naruto pendek sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Entah ia sudah tertular virus 'Hn' ala keluarga Uchiha itu… ataukah memang itu kata yang dirasanya paling tepat?

Pemuda pirang itu lalu menyisiri rambutnya dan menghembuskan napas… lalu mendongak ke langit.

"Hari ini langit indah sekali."

Bau citrus menyentuh hidung Sasuke lagi. Sementara mata onyxnya masih memandang Naruto yang sedang mengamati langit biru. Bagaikan dejavu, sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. Tapi bukan… ini bukan dejavu, karena memang benar-benar pernah terjadi…

Mata biru dan rambut pirang itu… juga bau citrus ini… Ah, ternyata…!

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	7. Scent & Sapphire

**Author's Note :**

Megu-chan is here! XD

Hiahahaha...! Basa-basinya nanti, kita ke review reply dulu...! ^^

_**Nazuki. Rinchan:**_ Rinchan! -peluk- Iya nih... sebisa mungkin saya nge-update kilat, supaya nggak bikin orang kegantung lama-lama... Nyahahahaha... padahal saya suka lho, bikin orang nge-gantung... xixixixi...

_**FreiyA_SnowDropS :**_ Iya... updatenya rata-rata jam segitu... tengah malem sampai subuh. Karena saya bisa dapat kesempatan OL di kompi jam segitu, saya produktif kalo lagi sepi, dan saya malu berat kalo fic jelek ini dilihat sama orang-orang rumah. Papa saya bisa jantungan kalo tahu saya nulis yaoi...! -peluk-peluk Frei- Kita sama-sama menanti fic SasuNaru... soalnya minggu ini minggu sibuk kayaknya, nggak banyak SasuNaru yang diupdate tiap hari... TT ~ TT  
Dipanggil Megu-megu juga nggak pa-pa kok! Temen MP saya aja manggil Mei-mei... (dari Megumi jadi Mei-mei, dimana nyambungnya?)  
FS saya... buka aja di profil, nggak bisa di ketik di sini... diedit sama FFN. =)  
Hiya, sayang banget Iruka cuma jadi piguran... nyuuuu... tapi nggak ada ide buat KakaIru... TT ~ TT  
Terpaksa Karin yang jadi penculik... saya susah nyari posisi itu. Nyehehehehe... Arigato for the support... Frei harus semangat juga ya! XD

_**Lovely Lucifer :**_ Pairingnya nggak bakal ditambah kayaknya... cerita ini memang fokus di SasuNaru... Yang lain bakal nyusul kok, memang ada rencana mereka bakal masuk di cerita... tapi lagi-lagi cuma figuran (author kejam!) Itachi bukan cuma dikasih pacar, bakal dikasih calon istri! XD Apa? Kawin? Mau sih... tapi belum ada calon... nyohohoho...

_**Yes-this-is-Ghee :**_ Nyohohoho... senpai, saya suka kalo bikin orang kaget! XD Apa lagi kalo bikin orang nge-gantung di kata ternyata! XD -ditabok- Di chapter ini yang ada hanyalah penjelasan soal bau citrus... terus soal Kakashi dan Sai, di chapter-chapter berikutnya. ^^  
Iya... nggak ada KakaIru... TT-TT Sumpah, ide saya habis buat SasuNaru... nyuhuhuhu...

Ok... sebelum masuk cerita, sedikit penjelasan lagi ya! First, ini POV seseorang... tebak aja sendiri... gampang kok! ^^ Terus... maaph kalo saya nggak pinter bikin fic dari sudut pandang pertama... Yaah... saya juga lagi nyari-nyari gaya penulisan yang cocok dan tepat buat saya!

So... selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto and all the characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_6_**

**Scent and Sapphire**

**

* * *

**

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam hari ini, dua jari panjang itu menubruk dahi Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak sekarang, Sasuke, tidak sekarang…" kata sang kakak sambil tersenyum. Itachi pun menarik telujuk dan jari tengahnya itu.

"Ayolaaah!" rengek Sasuke, "Masa' di hari terakhir kita di sini kita belum juga main sedikitpun? Aku bosan main PS terus…"

"Baka-outotou…" ucap Itachi lagi, disusul dengan helaan napas, "Kau 'kan sudah tahu, kita datang ke sini bukan untuk berlibur? Ayah dan ibu masih sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Kakak harus tetap di sini dan mengerjakan ini."

Sang Uchiha bungsu melirik apa yang aniki-nya maksudkan dengan 'ini'… tumpukan dokumen tebal yang rasanya tak habis-habis Itachi kerjakan, ditambah laptop hitam yang selalu saja setia menemani pemuda itu.

_Rupanya aku tidak lebih penting dari semua benda memuakkan itu!_

"Huh…" dengan beringsut Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya. Lalu sesuatu terlintas di otakmya dan ia berhenti…

"Kalau begitu, boleh 'kan aku main di luar?"

Sesaat Itachi tampak ragu. Ia diam dan berpikir. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke pun segera berlari meninggalkannya, menuju ke luar villa yang mereka sewa ini.

* * *

**_~Sasuke POV~_**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang rapi ini. Jalannya tidak terlalu lebar, tapi tertutupi aspal dengan sempurna. Enaknya lagi, hampir tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Wajarlah… tidak banyak orang yang mau membawa serta kendaraan pribadinya saat liburan di lokasi seperti ini… tapi aku kenal tiga orang yang masuk kategori pengecualian… ayah, ibu dan aniki.

Fuuh… memang aku yang bodoh sih. Tapi wajar 'kan kalau aku memaksa ikut? Bayangkan saja. Saat kau sedang liburan musim panas, ayah, ibu, dan kakakmu berniat pergi ke salah satu lokasi yang terkenal dengan villa dan perkemahannya. Aku satu-satunya yang tidak diajak! Jelas saja aku memaksa untuk ikut.

Eh… siapa sangka mereka datang kemari untuk melobby sang pemilik dan berniat untuk membeli tempat ini?

Huuuh… tahu begitu, aku turuti saja ajakan Sai yang liburan ke Hawaii bersama paman dan bibi!

…menyebalkan.

Aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Tadinya aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk keluar. Tapi bosan juga hanya bisa main game dan mengerjakan PR musim panas selama enam hari berturut-turut di dalam rumah. Hitung-hitung ini hari terakhir kami di sini… yaaah, walaupun ajakan terakhirku untuk bermain dengan aniki juga ditolak.

Oh, ya, kalau tidak salah… ada danau di dekat sini! Siapa tahu danaunya tidak dalam, dan aku bisa main air… hahaha, biar saja aku dimarahi. Dikiranya aku tidak kesal dengan tingkah mereka yang sok sibuk? Lagipula, kapan lagi aku bisa main di luar tanpa diikuti perempuan-perempuan menyebalkan yang sedikit-sedikit memanggil, 'Tuan muda jangan begini…,' atau, 'tuan muda jangan begitu…' dan jangan-jangan yang lainnya… Berbagai jangan yang membuatku sama sekali tidak leluasa! Aku jadi kesal lagi. Gara-gara mereka aku tidak punya teman selain sepupuku Sai. Di villa sekarang memang ada seorang pembantu, tapi untungnya ayah dan ibu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri dan lupa memintanya untuk menjagaku baik-baik.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku, hingga akhirnya aku malah berlari di atas jalan kecil rata yang tertutupi aspal ini. Aku pun melihat papan yang membuatku tahu bahwa danau itu sudah dekat. Aku semakin bersemangat. Menyusuri jalan ini dan memenuhinya dengan suara langkahku.

Setelah sampai, aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecewa. Sebuah peringatan tertera di sana:

_KEDALAMAN 10 METER, DILARANG BERENANG_

Hhh… Tuhan… apa Kau tidak kasihan padaku...?

Aku hampir berbalik pulang. Hampir…

Tapi mataku menangkap sebuah sosok yang membuat kakiku terpaku.

Seorang anak, anak lelaki… sepertinya seumuran denganku. Berambut pirang, sedang duduk di bawah bayang pohon yang ada di tepi danau. Dan dia… dia sedang menangis.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Apa… apakah dia sama sepertiku? Orangtuanya dan kakaknya tidak bisa menemaninya bermain, dan akhirnya dia menangis? Kalau memang begitu, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya bermain!

Saat aku sampai ke dekatnya, ia menyadari keberadaanku. Ia lalu menghapus air mata dengan tangan kanannya, lalu membuang muka. Tepat ke arah pohon yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Aku pun duduk di sebelah kanannya, agak jauh, di tempat yang tidak tertutupi bayang pohon. Toh matahari sore tidak terlalu panas, hangat malah.

Mataku tidak beralih darinya, dan sebaliknya, ia terus tak mau menatapku. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah rambut pirangnya. Ia tetap tidak mau memperlihatkan matanya, mata yang… entah warnanya apa, tapi aku yakin masih dibasahi air mata.

Tadinya aku ingin bertanya, 'Kenapa kau menangis?'

Tapi pandangan mataku lalu tertumbuk pada lututnya. Merah berdarah… tergores. Luka goresnya cukup parah. Ia masih sesegukan, lalu menutupi lututnya dengan tangannya. Ternyata dia tidak ingin aku terus melihat lukanya.

Ia memandangiku tajam dengan matanya… Tapi bukannya kesal, aku malah terpesona… terpesona pada mata biru langitnya yang indah, tapi masih terus dilengkapi dengan butiran air mata.

Kali ini, aku seharusnya bertanya, 'Apa kau terjatuh?'

Tapi batal lagi. Bodoh! Tentu saja ia terjatuh! Mana mungkin luka seperti itu hasil dicakar beruang atau digigit alien?

Tapi… tasanya ada sesuatu yang salah di sini…

Anak ini… kalau memang terjatuh dan terluka, kenapa dia tidak pulang ke villanya, atau mungkin kemahnya, lalu diobati oleh orangtuanya? Kenapa dia malah menangis sendirian di sini?

Apa… apa dia melarikan diri dari rumah?

Ah, mana mungkin ada anak yang mau minggat di saat keluarganya sedang liburan di tempat seperti ini? Anak yang minggat sekalipun pasti ingin pulang lagi! Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tertinggal di tempat yang jauh dari rumahmu?

Sedikit banyak, aku juga masih terpukau dengan mata langit biru itu… kenapa ada mata seindah ini? Sangat berbeda dengan mata onyx keluarga Uchiha yang kutemui setiap hari. Warnanya sangat cantik… biru langit… tapi, kenapa mata itu harus terus ditutupi oleh air mata?

Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Toh berpikirpun, semuanya menemui jalan buntu! Ini tidak semudah PR musim panasku…

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Ia menghapus air matanya lagi. Dan tidak lupa membuang muka lagi dariku. Tetap saja ia tak menjawab. Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aaah… capek aku berurusan dengan anak ini…

Aku lalu menidurkan diriku di atas permadani rumput itu. Mataku lalu menatap tepat ke angkasa. Langit biru terbentang luas di atas sana, sebiru mata itu. Indah.

"Hari ini langitnya indah sekali lho, sayang kalau kau tidak menikmatinya dan hanya menangis saja."

Ya! Aku tahu aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi seperti Sai maupun kakak. Tapi tak pernah kusangka yang akan kudengar sebagai balasannya adalah tiga kata yang berbunyi…

"Aku benci langit."

Aku tertegun. Setelah sekian banyak pikiran dan kalimat yang kuluangkan untuk anak ini, cuma itu yang dikatakannya? Dengan dingin pula! Cih, anak menyebalkan!

Hampir saja aku bangkit dan meninggalkannya. Tapi belum sempat aku berubah posisi sedikitpun, ia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Ia merebut ayahku… dan juga membuatku seperti ini."

Aku terdiam sambil mengernyitkan dahi… soal ayahnya sih, aku tidak tahu. Tapi mana mungkin langit bisa membuatnya jatuh dan terluka? Langit mana yang mau capek-capek turun ke bumi hanya untuk menyandung atau mendorongnya?

Air mata mengalir lagi di wajah anak itu.

"A-aku benci langit…" Ia lalu menangis terisak-isak.

Sungguh, aku tak mampu melihat pemandangan ini lebih lama. Padahal aku bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada seberapa banyakpun air mata yang keluar dari mata anak-anak perempuan yang kutolak.

Tapi kenapa anak ini… kenapa ini membuatku begitu sesak?

Ingin rasanya aku mendekat dan merengkuh anak ini… Tapi… hei! Kenapa sampai seperti itu? Sadarlah! Dia anak yang baru kutemui! Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya!

Aku bangkit dari baringku, tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan terpaku… aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang yang sedang menangis… Sial. Jangankan melakukan, memikirkan akan melakukan itu saja tidak pernah! Aaagkh….! Bingung!

Kutatap ia baik-baik… sakitkah lukanya? Atau karena kata-kataku? Apa…? Memangnya aku mengatakan apa selain langit yang begitu indah? Ah! Apa dia merasa kalimatku saat menyarankannya untuk melihat langit itu adalah ejekan? Hinaan? Dan… akhirnya dia… uugh… berarti dia menangis karena aku?

"A-aku… aku ingin terbang di langit," kata anak itu, sempat menenangkan hatiku yang panik… SEMPAT! Kalimat bodoh macam apa lagi itu? Tidak lebih baik dari kalimat 'aku benci langit'!

Aku hanya diam. Masih tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

Anak lelaki pirang ini berhenti sejenak. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang, meskipun basah, sangat cantik itu…

"Aku… mau jadi pilot." Ucapnya.

Oh… aku mengerti. Sempat kupikir, lantaran rambutnya yang pirang dan matanya yang biru, orangtuanya membodoh-bodohi dia dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah malaikat yang akan punya sayap dan bisa terbang!

Matanya tak lepas dariku… menatap tepat ke mata onyxku. Bohong kalau kubilang jantungku berdetak normal sekarang. Ia melanjutkan,

"Hari ini, di perkemahan sini… kami datang untuk pelatihan…"

Aku tetap diam. Tapi aku mulai bisa membaca kisahnya… sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Dia ingin jadi pilot, dan datang kemari untuk ikut training… terus… lho? Apa hubungannya dengan luka, ayah dan langit?

Ia lalu membuang wajahnya dariku. Matanya menerawang. Jika mata itu adalah langit, pastinya sedang berkabut sekarang…

"…senior-senior itu bilang… kakek tak bisa ke sini. Jadi tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa melewati pelatihan ini, sekeras apapun mereka… tapi…"

Air mata mulai mengalir lagi di pipinya.

"M-mereka bilang aku tak pantas, ka-karena itu…" ia terhenti sejenak karena isakannya, "karena itu aku tak diikutkan pelatihan…"

Air mata terus mengalir. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku lagi, tapi aku masih takut untuk melakukan apapun padanya.

"Berkali-kali…" katanya, "berkali-kali aku memohon untuk diikutkan, tapi mereka tetap tak setuju… terakhir… ta-tadi mereka bilang akan membantuku," ia berhenti lagi. Membiarkan isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

"…tapi bohong… bohong. Mereka hanya mengerjaiku…" lanjutnya.

Kali ini tak ada isakan, tapi air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ternyata seniornya yang membuat ia terluka…

"Sudahlah… aku menyerah," ia menghapus air matanya, meski sedetik kemudian air mata baru menggantikan posisi air mata yang telah dihapus itu, "Aku muak diperlakukan seperti ini terus."

Aku diam menatapnya. Ia tetap tidak menatapku. Kulihat matanya memandang danau yang ada di hadapan kami… tapi aku yakin bukan itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Aku berbaring lagi, menatap langit lagi.

Langit biru. Sebiru mata anak itu.

Sungguh, aku baru tahu warna langit itu seindah ini.

"Aku memang tidak punya cita-cita sepertimu," kataku, "tapi… kurasa punya cita-cita itu bagus."

Aku diam lagi, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Toh dia pun belum membalas…

"Kalau kau berhenti, berarti kau tidak punya cita-cita lagi. Sama sepertiku. Tanpa ada sesuatu yang harus dikejar… hidup jadi membosankan."

Aku melirik anak itu. Sedikit banyak matanya melebar mendengar pengakuanku.

Aku menatap langit lagi.

"Lagipula… kurasa, bisa berada di atas sana adalah sesuatu yang hebat… langit itu indah."

OK, jangan protes. Aku sendiri terheran-heran mengingat kata-kataku. Sejak kapan kata-kata macam 'indah' dan 'hebat' bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha? Berkali-kali pula! Ahh… sudahlah. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi. Mungkin lebih baik kalau langsung menanyakan namanya, menjadikannya teman, dan bermain seharian. The end.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan berkata, "Siapa na—" tapi terhenti.

"Kau suka langit?" tanyanya. Kalimat itulah yang membuatku terhenti.

Aku menengadah ke langit.

Lalu menatap ke matanya, mata birunya yang indah.

Langit… seolah tahu indahnya mata anak ini dan menirunya.

Aku menatap tepat ke matanya yang cantik itu.

"Ya," jawabku sambil tersenyum, "Aku suka."

Tentu saja aku suka langit itu… karena warnanya sama dengan matamu. Seindah kedua bola mata biru milikmu.

Tanpa kata-kata, anak itu lalu berpindah tempat ke sisiku, tepat di sampingku. Hingga ia bisa menatap langit dengan leluasa tanpa terhalangi oleh dedaunan rimbun yang tadi membayanginya.

Samar-samar, wangi citrus menyentuh hidungku. Wanginya cukup asing, tapi bisa kunikmati. Wangi yang manis dan segar. Aku tahu pasti asalnya dari anak lelaki yang berada di sisiku ini. Anak lelaki yang sedang memandang langit biru luas di atas sana.

"Kau benar," katanya tanpa melihatku sedikitpun, hanya terpukau pada langit itu, "Langit hari ini sangat indah…"

Bisa kulihat matanya bercahaya…

Ia lalu menatapku dengan mata itu. Mata biru itu.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang masih lembab dengan air mata. Senyuman pertama yang kudapatkan setelah bersusah payah berpikir tentangnya…

Ia berkata, "Aku juga suka langit."

Aku tercekat. Jantungku berdebar kencang karenanya. Bukan karena aku juga suka langit… tapi karena senyuman itu… juga mata yang penuh cahaya itu… suaranya yang lembut… semuanya.

Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Akh, sial, wajahku pasti merah! Akupun membuang muka, pura-pura menatap danau di hadapanku. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk menenangkan hati dan jantungku sendiri.

Lalu kusadari ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Ia berkata, "Aku akan memohon lagi!" Ia lalu menatapku dan tersenyum, "Makasih ya!"

Aku berdebar-debar lagi. Rasa-rasanya karena itu otakku sempat tak berfungsi. Karena otakku sudah berfungsi normal, kulihat ia tengah berlari… menjauh dariku.

"Eh… akh! Bodoh!" makiku kesal pada diriku.

…aku bahkan belum tahu namanya.

* * *

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Sasuke. Betapa hebatnya takdir mempertemukan mereka… Ya, Sasuke hampir yakin anak itu adalah Naruto. Bukan lagi hampir, tapi sangat yakin. Kecuali pemuda pirang bermata biru ini punya kembaran… tapi mana mungkin? Ia yakin, hanya ada satu orang Naruto di dunia. Hanya ada satu orang bermata biru langit dan berambut pirang yang punya senyuman seperti itu di dunia ini. Bodohnya, Sasuke hampir lupa akan kenangan manisnya ini… ada yang bilang, 1% kenangan buruk bisa menghapus 99% kenangan indah. Sepertinya itulah yang terjadi… Sasuke masih ingat persis, ia dimarahi habis-habisan saat sampai ke villa-nya. Aniki juga sama, ikut dimarahi karena mengizinkan sang adik pergi ke luar rumah…

Naruto bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang…

_…tersenyum? Beberapa menit setelah berdebat denganku?_

"Teme, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Senyuman tak hilang dari wajah Sasuke, tapi matanya menatap tepat ke Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan heran bercampur sinis.

"Hanya teringat kenangan lama," kata Sasuke, "…dengan anak pirang bermata biru yang sangat suka langit."

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Sesaat Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kejutnya, tapi ia lalu tersenyum dan membalas, "Kau sudah ingat rupanya…"

Kali ini, giliran Sasuke yang terheran.

"'Sudah ingat'? …berarti kau sudah tahu? Terus, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" protesnya.

"Aku juga tidak langsung ingat, Sasuke… itu 'kan sudah lama sekali…" kata Naruto, "sepertinya kau sendiri sudah lupa… lagipula, di pertemuan kita baru-baru ini aku sempat berpikir kau sudah berubah jadi orang yang mengesalkan. Jadinya aku sempat menyesali apa yang terjadi waktu itu…"

Sasuke diam, matanya memandang sinis ke Naruto.

Sebaliknya, sebuah cengiran terukir jelas di wajah pemuda pirang itu, "Ternyata aku salah! Itu malah jadi kenangan manis kita berdua…"

Sasuke masih diam, agaknya masih juga kesal dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Hei! Masa' Cuma segini saja kau sudah marah sih? Kalau kau yang mengusiliku, aku tidak akan semarah itu…"

"Ya, kau tidak marah, hanya berkata akan membunuhku saja," balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar.

"Cup-cup-cup… Saskay anak baik, jangan marah-marah dong?" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam dan tidak mau menatap Naruto. Dasar pendendam.

"Heei… kau tahu aku cuma main-main 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik wajah itu agar mata mereka bertemu. Tak lupa Naruto memberi senyum manisnya dan berkata,

"Kau boleh mengambil langitku sesukamu Sasuke… karena kau yang memberinya."

Bibir Sasuke memang belum tersenyum, tapi matanya tak lagi menyiratkan kemarahan. Naruto bisa tahu ia tak marah lagi.

Naruto lalu mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sasuke perlahan. Mereka pun sama-sama memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan di bibir mereka, sampai…

"Sa-Sasuke!" jerit seorang wanita, terdengar ke telinga mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto otomatis mencari asal suara itu. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermata onyx tengah mempelototi mereka berdua…

"I-ibu?" seru Sasuke.

Hanya itu yang sempat ia katakan sebelum wanita itu akhirnya pingsan dan jatuh ke tanah.

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	8. Sapphire & Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

Sesuai permintaan... udpate kilat! XD -dikemplang-

Maap... sejujurnya saya cuma kecewa aja sama chapter sebelumnya yang... hunn... gimanaaaa gitu? Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan? -maksa-  
Jadi author aneh ini mau banget langsung pindah ke chapter baru, yang... Minna nilai sendiri-lah!

Oke... review reply! XD

**FreiyA_SnowDropS** Iya! Dilihat! Trus Pingsan! Authornya kejam! Mana tuh Author? Sini! Mau saya gigit! -disambit-  
Huwa Frei... -ngusap-ngusap kepalanya Frei- jangan terlalu kaget dong... yang jantungan bukan kamu, tapi mamanya Sasu... -dichidori-  
Nyahahaha... masalah yaoi, kayaknya kita semua sehati deh... mana ada Ortu yang suka anaknya seneng yaoi? XP Padahal kita kan cuma suka, bukan ikutan... nyahahahaha...  
Chapter Scent & Sapphire 'telat' updatenya lantaran pas subuh-subuh itu internet saya nggak koneeekkk... TT ~ TT Terpaksa sore deh...!  
Trus, kalo soal FS... juga link apapun yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan FFN itu diedit dengan cara dihilangkan... fiuh! Jadi, ini fs saya : ditanadiaputri (at) yahoo (dot) com. Ok? ^^

_**Lovely Lucifer**_ Yup-yup... seharusnya Sasu dan Naru liat-liat tempat dulu! XD -padahal authornya yang nepsong-

_**Luina Fujiwara**_ Iya! Thanks for d' review! ^o^

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**From Storm 'til Shine**

**7**

_**Sapphire and Sacrifice**_

**

* * *

**

Itachi menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kalian juga sih, terlalu pintar memanfaatkan tempat… kalau mau melakukan hal yang seperti itu 'kan bisa di kamar outotou?"

"Maaf…" balas Naruto sambil menunduk.

Sasuke cuek saja.

"Aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi… ibu saja sudah sampai seperti ini. Entah bagaimana nasib kalian kalau ayah yang memergoki."

Naruto menelan ludah.

Sasuke malah membalas dingin,

"Aku tak peduli. Bertahun-tahun mereka tak peduli padaku. Sekarang bukan saatnya bagi mereka untuk mencampuri urusanku."

"Sasuke…" Itachi berniat menegur adiknya, tapi terhenti oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, kamar sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha. Seorang wanita melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Itachi langsung berjalan mendekati wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi dokter keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Tsunade-san, bagaimana keadaan ibu?" tanyanya.

Wanita yang masih terlihat muda meski telah berpuluh tahun menjadi kepala rumah sakit itu membalas,

"Sudah sadar. Jantungnya hanya kumat karena shock. Tapi dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Terima kasih," balas Itachi.

"Ya, aku akan kembali ke RS," balas Tsunade.

Saat Tsunade telah pergi menuju ke luar rumah dengan diantarkan pelayan, Itachi berniat untuk masuk ke kamar ibunya. Itachi lalu melirik Sasuke, yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Iapun memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri ke kamar itu.

_**

* * *

**_

"Kalian berdua dipanggil." Kata Itachi sejenak, dari pintu kamar. Sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali.

Sasuke tak langsung bergerak, ia menatap Naruto. Bisa dilihatnya Naruto sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Oi, mana pemuda sombong yang berjanji akan mempertahankanku mati-matian itu?" kata Sasuke.

Narut tersenyum tipis,

"Siapa bilang aku akan menyerahkanmu?" Ia lalu menatap ke pintu itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit menyesal telah membuat keadaan beliau jadi seperti itu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto dan berkata,

"Ayo."

Mereka berduapun melahgkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Dalam setiap langkahnya, Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasa-rasanya bisa copot kapan saja.

'Biar bagaimanapun aku akan bertemu ibu Sasuke... jadi wajar 'kan? Aah… tenanglah Naruto, tenang!' katanya dalam hati.

Sesaat setelah masuk, dua pasang mata onyx menyambut langkah mereka. Mata dari kedua orang itu, Itachi dan Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Sementara Itachi berdiri di tepi ranjang itu. Wanita bermata onyx itu pun memberi kode kepada Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke menurut saja.

Lalu, sedetik setelah Sasuke berada di jangkauannya, tepat di tepi kasur… tangan Mikoto berhasil menampar Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam.

Air mata mengalir dari dua bola mata onyx itu… bukan, bukan dari Sasuke, melainkan dari ibunya…

"Bisa-bisanya… bisa-bisanya kau sampai berpikir untuk bunuh diri, Sasuke…" ucapnya tergetar.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada kakaknya. Nampaknya sang kakak sudah menceritakan segala yang ia tahu pada sang ibunda. Itachi balas menatap pada Sasuke. Tak ada rasa gentar di matanya. Ia tak merasa menyesal telah memberitahu kenyataan ini pada ibu mereka. Sebaliknya, ia berharap itu bisa merubah keadaan di rumah ini…

Sasuke diam, tak membalas apapun. Hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada ibunya.

"Anak bodoh…" kata Mikoto sambil menangis.

Sasuke sempat menerawang…

Anak bodoh… baka-outotou… dan baka-teme. Gelar bodoh apa lagi yang belum ia punya? …ah, ayah bodoh?

Pikirannya itu terhenti. Tak disangka Sasuke, Mikoto meraih dan memeluknya.

Sambil terisak ia berkata,

"Ibu sayang padamu, Sasuke. Ibu selalu sayang padamu…"

Pikiran Sasuke membantah ini. Kalau memang benar, lalu kenapa selama ini kalian bersikap begitu padaku? Kenapa kalian tak pernah mau menganggapku? Apakah kekayaan Uchiha akan langsung habis kalau kalian cuti sehari saja untuk bersamaku?

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam.

Meski otaknya menolak, hatinya luluh dihadapan pelukan hangat dan tangisan sang ibu. Ini… ini pertama kalinya beliau menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Yang lebih menyakitkan, Sasukelah penyebab mengalirnya airmata itu.

Ia tahu, ada satu kata yang pantas ia ucapkan saat ini… tapi bibirnya masih sangat berat untuk terbuka. Harga diri Uchiha yang mereka tanamkan erat dalam dirinya belum bisa membiarkan ia mengatakan itu sekarang… kata sihir yang terdiri dari empat huruf… kata 'maaf'.

Tapi Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya. Untuk saat ini, baru itu yang mampu dilakukannya. Toh ia yakin, suatu saat nanti akan ada waktu yang lebih tepat untuk mengucap kata itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum tipis,

"Maafkan ibu, ya?"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hn."

Mata Mikoto lalu beralih pada pemuda pirang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda bermata biru langit indah yang tadinya sedang tersenyum manis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi sesaat kemudian senyumnya hilang, berganti dengan rona merah di pipi saat ia menyadari wanita itu tengah menatapnya.

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kemarilah," katanya lembut.

Narutopun menuruti perintah itu. Kini ia menggantikan posisi Sasuke, berada di sisi tempat tidur Mikoto.

Mikoto lalu menggenggam tangannya dan menatap tepat ke mata biru langitnya. Wanita itu berkata,

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan anakku."

Naruto tersenyum malu,

"I, iya… sudah tugasku kok…"

Naruto ingin sekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaannya kalau sedang salah tingkah begini. Tapi ia mencoba menahan diri. Menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap formal di depan keluarga Uchiha ini. Apalagi, beliau sudah memergokinya tadi…

Mikoto seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda pirang ini.

Nyonya keluarga Uchiha itu lalu memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto tambah salah tingkah dengan perlakuan ini.

Sang ibunda berkata sambil memejamkan mata,

"Jaga Sasuke ya… dia itu orang yang menyusahkan," Mikoto lalu melepas pelukan itu dan melanjutkan sembari menatap ke mata Naruto,"Maafkan aku tadi… aku hanya agak kaget. Rasanya aku bisa percaya padamu… baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Sasuke sedamai itu."

Wajah Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama memerah. Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat mereka berdua.

"Naruto… kuserahkan anakku padamu."

"Ba, baik…." Balas Naruto malu-malu.

"Jangan bicara seolah dia datang melamarku, ibu," protes Sasuke,"Lagi pula, di sini aku yang jadi calon suaminya!"

"Te, teme! Diam kau!"

* * *

Naruto memandang kamarnya dari pintu.

Mulai hari ini, ia akan meninggalkan kamar ini. Kamar yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditempatinya. Kamar yang selama ini jadi tempat berlindungnya, tempat teramannya. Teraman, tanpa tatapan tajam yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia berjalan di seluruh pelosok gedung ini. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman, tanpa berbagai perasaan terhina dan takut yang selalu saja menghantuinya.

Tempat berlindungnya yang lain… entah bagaimana kabarnya. Mungkin sudah hancur menabrak daratan, meledak di udara, atau malah tenggelam di lautan. Ya, tempat teramannya adalah pesawat yang ia tinggalkan di malam badai itu… Kyuubi, pesawat kesayangan Naruto. Benar-benar kesayangan, karena ia satu-satunya orang aneh di AU yang mau memberi nama pesawatnya. Tempat berlindungnya saat di udara… di langit tak akan ada orang yang mau bersusah payah menatapnya tajam. Sayang sekali Kyuubi harus hilang…

Tapi Naruto tersenyum.

Meski ia kehilangan kedua tempat berlindungnya, dia punya tempat berlindung baru… 'tempat' itu bisa berjalan, makan, bicara, bahkan mengejeknya… tempat teramannya yang baru… di sisi Uchiha Sasuke.

Iapun mengangkat tasnya.

BLAM. Pintu kamar ia tutup. Pemuda pirang ini berjalan menuju tempat teramannya yang baru.

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke, boleh aku pinjam Naruto sebentar? Ada yang mau kubicarakan padanya…" ucap pria bermasker hitam itu.

Naruto sendiri berkernyit. Sejak kapan Kakashi-senpai berpikir ia jadi properti Sasuke? Ternyata aniki kesayangan Sasuke itu tak bisa dipercaya…

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi ia bertanya,"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Yup… boleh saja." Balas Kakashi. Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuju ruang Kakashi.

Sesampainya di ruang Kakashi, Naruto sempat tersenyum sendiri mengingat tragedi Icha Icha Tactics itu. Baru kali itu ada senior yang mau mengkhawatirkannya. Rasanya sayang juga ia menjadi kouhai Kakashi baru sebulan yang lalu…

"Ini tentang orangtuamu." Kakashi membuka pembicaraan setelah Naruto maupun Sasuke duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

Naruto tertegun.

"Sejauh ini… apa yang kau tahu tentang ayahmu?"

Naruto sedikit tertunduk, matanya menerawang.

"Aku hampir tidak tahu apa-apa…" katanya pelan,"Yang kutahu dari pembicaraan mereka… ayah adalah pengkhianat, dan ayah mati karena kecelakaan pesawat. Itu saja."

Sasuke tertegun. Kecelakaan? Pantaslah Naruto mengatakan langit telah merebut ayahnya…

Kakashi menghembuskan napas sejenak…

"Yah, yang akan kuceritakan ini hanya sebatas yang kutahu saja. Tapi kuharap, ini bisa membuatmu sedikit mengerti tentang kedua orangtuamu, Naruto," Kakashi lalu menggaruk kepalanya,"Sebenarnya sih, aku belum mau menceritakannya sebelum mendapat info yang lebih jelas. Tak kusangka harus secepat ini…"

Naruto menatap tepat ke Kakashi. Tanpa kata, ia memintanya untuk langsung memberi tahu apa yang ia tahu.

"Well… ayahmu, Namikaze Minato, adalah seniorku." Kata Kakashi,"Begitu juga dengan Marsekal Sarutobi."

Baru kalimat pertama, Naruto sudah tertegun. Marsekal Sarutobi… ayah… dan Kakashi-senpai?

"Itu di zaman aku masih sepangkat denganmu, Naruto. Marsekal Sarutobi juga atasan Minato-senpai. Lalu, saat Sarutobi-sama memutuskan untuk pensiun, beliau digantikan oleh Minato-senpai, tangan kanannya yang paling setia."

Kakashi menarik napas…

"Namikaze Minato adalah Marsekal yang sangat dihormati. Beliau orang yang ramah, tetapi tegas. Semua orang suka padanya… sampai terjadilah peristiwa itu."

Kakashi terus menatap tepat ke Naruto.

"Saat cuti, ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Uzumaki Kushina, ibumu. Mereka menjalin cinta tanpa tahu posisi masing-masing… karena ternyata, Kushina-san adalah putri dari Jenderal negeri lain, yang waktu itu masih mengadakan perang dingin dengan kita. Tapi Minato-senpai tak peduli. Ia berniat melamar Kushina. Lamaran itu diterima… hanya saja, syaratnya Minato harus mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai Marshal of the Air Force."

Tanpa sadar Naruto berkeringat dingin. Sasuke bisa melihat ini. Seolah ia bisa tahu segala kekacauan yang memenuhi jiwa Naruto sekarang… padahal kisah ini belum juga sampai di tengah jalan.

"Minato-senpai melakukannya. Ia mengundurkan diri dari AU, lalu menikah dan pindah ke tempat Kushina-san. Marsekal Sarutobi akhirnya kembali menggantikan tempatnya lagi. Ternyata, ayah Kushina-san sama sekali tidak setuju dengan pernikahan mereka ini. Tadinya ia pikir, Minato tidak akan menerima tawaran itu, tapi dugaannya salah. Karenanya, ia memaksa Minato-senpai untuk masuk dan memimpin pasukan di AU negeri mereka. Berkali-kali Minato menolak, tapi ancamanlah yang datang. Ia tak segan untuk membunuh putra Minato-senpai dan Kushina-san yang masih bayi… Akhirnya, Minato-senpai yang merasa keadaan berbahaya, menitip bayinya pada Sarutobi-sama. Bayi itu adalah kau, Naruto."

Naruto semakin pucat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menanti kalimat berikut yang akan keluar dari Kakashi.

"Tadinya… ia menitipmu hanya untuk sementara. Sampai keadaan dianggapnya aman untukmu. Tapi ia salah…" Kakashi berhenti,"Minato-senpai menerima permintaan untuk masuk dan memimpin AU di sana, meski karena itu ia harus di-cap pengkhianat negara. Tapi… apa kau tahu balasannya? Minato-senpai mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Pesawatnya meledak di udara. Yang lebih buruk lagi, ternyata kecelakaan itu disengaja."

Pemuda pirang itu tercekat.

"Kakekmu merencanakan semuanya… Kushina-san akhirnya mengetahui ini…" Kakashi berhenti lagi,"Lalu... karena tekanan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, ditambah kebencian terhadap sang ayah, juga keputusasaan karena kehilangan Minato…" Kakashi lagi-lagi berhenti.

"…ibumu bunuh diri."

Naruto bagai dihempaskan dari bumi.

Tatapan matanya kosong.

Kalimat Kakashi terus berulang di kepalanya tanpa henti.

Ayah mengkhianati AU demi ibunya. Ayah dibunuh oleh kakek. Dan ibu bunuh diri. Ayah berkorban demi ibu, tapi ia malah dibunuh untuk itu. Ibu tak mampu hidup tanpa ayah dan menyusul jejaknya. Ayah mati terbunuh… dan ibu bunuh di…

Pengulangan itu terhenti. Naruto ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata, oleh genggaman tangan Sasuke di atas tangan kanannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran mendalam. Narutopun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia balas menatap pada Sasuke, meski belum berhasil menemukan kata apapun untuk diucap.

Kakashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Semua kisah tadi, sebagian besar kuketahui saat menemukan sebuah surat." Pria bermasker hitam itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, "Aku tahu dari dulu tentang hubungan Minato-senpai dan Kushina-san, juga tentang kecelakaan dan bunuh diri itu dari Sarutobi-sama."

Kakashi lalu membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop usang berwarna coklat. Sepertinya warnanya amplop itu memang coklat, ditambah lagi umurnya yang sudah belasan tahun. Tentu inilah surat yang ia maksud.

"Ini… surat dari ibumu sebelum bunuh diri."

Kakashi berjalan mendekat sambil menjelaskan

"Sarutobi-sama tak sempat menyelamatkan ibumu. Ia mendapatkan surat ini bersamaan dengan kabar kematian ibumu."

Kakashi lalu menyodorkan surat itu pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya memandangnya nanar. Ia bahkan telah berpikir bahwa ia tak mampu membaca surat itu sebelum menyentuhnya. Tangannya juga masih sangat kaku untuk digerakkan… karenanya, ia masih diam samasekali.

Tak lama, sebuah tangan putih pucat meraih surat itu.

"Sasuke…" ucap naruto pada orang yang mengambil surat itu.

"Biar aku yang menyimpan ini sampai kau siap untuk membacanya." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan apa-apa karena ada Sasuke. Apapun isi surat itu, dia tidak akan apa-apa karena ada Sasuke di sisinya.

"Biarkan… aku membaca surat itu sekarang." Kata pemuda bermata biru itu.

Sasuke tak langsung memberikan surat itu pada Naruto. Ia masih menatap tepat ke mata Naruto, mencari kesiapan di sana. Mencari apa yang ada jauh di dalam hati Naruto.

Sasuke akhirnya memberikan surat itu.

Perlahan Naruto membuka surat berwarna cokelat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

**Yang terhormat,**

**Saudaraku Sarutobi.**

**Apa kabarmu? Kuharap sekarang dan seterusnya akan baik-baik saja… padahal, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.**

**Saudaraku… tak apa-apakah jika aku memanggilmu saudaraku? Minato telah menganggapmu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika aku memanggilmu sebagai saudaraku… toh ini untuk yang terakhir.**

**Saudaraku… aku sadar, sungguh tak pantas membicarakan ini semua hanya lewat sebuah surat. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku yakin, untuk mengantarkan surat ini saja akan sangat sulit.**

**Saudaraku… hari ini aku mengetahui sebuah fakta. Fakta yang membuat jantungku serasa ditikam pisau. Membuat kepalaku serasa di hamtam palu. Dan membuatku malas untuk menghirup udara.**

**Ayah kandungku… telah membunuh suamiku. Telah membunuh Namikaze Minato. Minato kita.**

**Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sumpah serapah tak mampu menggantikan bagaimana rasa benciku saat ini.**

**Awalnya aku menangis. Seperti saat aku terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto. Seperti saat aku tahu Minato telah tiada, telah melebur dengan debu di udara. Tapi… belakangan aku sadar. Seberapa banyakpun airmata kuhabiskan, tak akan mampu menggambarkan sepersenpun kesedihanku.**

**Jika aku yang ayah inginkan… hingga ia berbuat seperti ini, tak akan kuberikan. Layaknya ia mengambil Minato dariku. Aku akan mengambil diriku sendiri darinya. Toh tak ada gunanya aku hidup. Minato telah mati. Kami adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh. Kematian Minato… kematianku juga.**

**Naruto… bagaimanakah kabarnya?  
Sama seperti Minato, aku yakin anak kami akan baik-baik saja dalam asuhanmu. Sekali lagi, aku tahu tak pantas membicarakan ini hanya lewat surat…**

**Tapi, tolong jaga anak kami.**

**Lindungi ia, sayangi dia. Aku yakin Sarutobi-sama mampu melakukannya.**

**Satu lagi… Kumohon, jangan beritahu dia tentang kami. Jangan biarkan ia tahu kisah kami. Jangan hantui dia dengan kisah hina kami. Aku tak ingin kisahnya berakhir seperti kami. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya.**

**Maafkan aku yang lancang ini Sarutobi-sama.**

**Maaf, dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**Namikaze Kushina**

_**

* * *

**_

Air mata tak terbendung lagi di mata biru Naruto. Pandangannya jadi kabur, tertutupi oleh cairan bening yang dengan cepat mengalir ke pipinya.

Mengapa dunia begitu kejam pada orang tuaku? Tak bisakah keluarga kami hidup bahagia layaknya keluarga biasa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terus berulang di otaknya.

Sasuke tak kuasa melihat Naruto menangis. Ia memeluk dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menangis padanya.

"Uzumaki," ucap Kakashi saat Naruto mulai tenang,"...marga itu dari keluarga ibumu. Sarutobi-sama terpaksa memberikan nama itu padamu agar mudah baginya untuk membawamu masuk kesini… Juga untuk melindungimu dari orang-orang yang dengan seenaknya menganggap Minato-senpai sebagai pengkhianat. Tapi, karena mata biru dan rambut pirangmu yang persis dengan Minato-senpai, mereka akhirnya tahu bahwa kau anak beliau…"

Naruto menghapus airmatanya.

"Dari info yang kudapat, kakekmu sudah meninggal. Sedangkan Kushina-san adalah anak satu-satunya dan ibu Kushina-san memang telah tiada sejak lama. Minato-senpai juga sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Jadi… kau adalah penerus terakhir nama Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Kau bebas memilih yang manapun." Jelas Kakashi.

"Namikaze," balas Naruto segera setelah penjelasan Kakashi.

Mata birunya memandang tepat ke mata Kakashi.

Ia berkata,

"Mulai hari ini, namaku Namikaze Naruto."

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
- **_


	9. Sacrifice & Sham

**Author's Note:**

Ugyaaaaaa!!!! Saya ngejar update kilat lagi!!! Padahal capek... tangan pegel... draft chapter ini juga kesiram air... basah... luntur... susah dibaca... eeeh... kok jadi curhat?!!

Ok... hari ini berakhir dengan menyebalkan, jadi saya mau memulai hari esok dengan senyuman karena membaca review para readers tercinta!!! So... saya main kejar-kejaran dengan tangan dan mata saya buat nyelesain chapter ini!

Review reply! (semuanya di sini, login nggak login... karena kayaknya rata-rata buka FFN dari HP kan? Padahal review reply masuk inbox e-mail... )

_**Nazuki . Rinchan : **_Megu kejam??? Maap... tapi keren 'kan? -maksa- MPREG... humm...

_**Lovely Lucifer : **_Oalah! Gimana mau punya anak tiga kalo kawin aja belon?! XD MPREG lagi??!

_**BrunoNadhGravano :**_ femNaru... hum... nggak juga sih... saya lebih dukung Yaoi! XD

_**Luina Fujiwara :**_ Untung aja nggak nangis... dosa saya bikin orang nangis. Xixixi... Fugaku? Just read this chap, ok? ^^

_**Niero-SilvaUchiha : **_Iya! Bakal banyak lemonnya! XD Untung saya masih belum pinter bikin lemon... nyaknyaknyak...

_**Cha-chan. d-psychoholic :**_ Hehehe... kita semua sehati... untung HP milik pribadi dan jarang dipinjemin... andaikata mereka lihat bookmark di sana... OMG...

_**Yes-this-is-Ghee : **_Hehehe... kemanisan ya kak? Tambahin garam aja! XD Go go Naruto, go!

_**Sefa-Sama : **_Saya juga cinta sama orang yang rajin update!! XD Tapi maklumlah, senpai-senpai 'kan pada sibuk... kakeknya Naru OC, males saya kasih nama... jahat pula! Soalnya saya nggak tahu nama kakeknya Naruto yang asli (dari ibu)... ada yang tahu? Eh... buat apa juga ya...  
BTW, namanya Naru nggak bakal jadi Uchiha... akh, spoiler!

_**Chiba Asuka :**_ Good... saya berhasil menyelamatkan satu lagi fic SasuNaru dari hiatus! -dilempar- Nyahahaha... syukurlah... berjuang ya, Asuka-chan!!

_**Freiya_Snowdrops : **_Jaga kesehatan oi!! Minna-san juga! Saya jadi sedih kalo kehilangan review dari reader tercinta... :'(

_**Kristi Tamagochi :**_ Udah selesai bacanya? XD Hehehe... kayaknya banyak yang ngerasa fic ini nggak bagus lantaran saya nggak pinter bikin summary. Masih ingat teriakan nggak jelas yang berbunyi : "SasuNaru! Spesial teramat spesial..." dan bla-bla-bla... bikin ilfeel orang buat ngebuka kali... nyehehehe...

Ok... ini mungkin chapter kedua dari terakhir... dengan kata lain, maybe next chapter adalah bagian tamatnya. Maybe... Soalnya draftnya aja belum sempat dibikin... tapi, um... siap-siap aja... (ngerasa bener!!! XD)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Megu-chan : Naruto!! Come to me! Come to me!! You're mine!

Naruto : Nggak! Pemilikku masih Masashi Kishimoto, baka!

* * *

**Have a nice read! =)**

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_8_**

**Sacrifice and Sham**

* * *

Seorang pria muda memasuki lift. Dalam kotak besi itu, lelaki muda berambut pirang itu berdiri dan menunggu. Menunggu lift sampai di lantai dasar. Orang yang menggunakan jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih itu menghubungi rekannya lewat headset yang selalu mereka kenakan.

"Namikaze di sini. Ah, _café Reinance_? Baik, aku segera ke sana."

**_-Namikaze Naruto, 22 Tahun-_**

Sesampainya lift di lantai dasar, ia segera melangkah ke luar. Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat, namun tegas. Tak lupa ia tersenyum pada setiap orang yang bertemu mata dengannya di gedung tempatnya bekerja ini…

**_-Kediaman : Rumah Keluarga Uchiha-_**

Atau tepatnya, tempat client-nya bekerja. Ia sampai di luar gedung. Ia pun terus berjalan menyusuri terotoar. Café yang dimaksud memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

**_-Pekerjaan : Bodyguard-_**

Sementara ia melangkah, dari headsetnya terdengar sebuah suara. Suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara sang client…

_"Namikaze-san,"_ kata orang yang terhubung dengan headsetnya tersebut,_ "Ada seseorang mencurigakan sedang menuju ke tempatku."_

Pria pirang bermata biru ini pun membercepat langkahnya, bahkan ia tanpa sadar telah berlari. Tak peduli orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh di sepanjang jalan menuju café itu.

Setelah sampai di café yang di maksud, ia berhenti di sisi gedung yang cukup tersembunyi. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya yang terengah, ia mengamati client-nya dari kejauhan; pria muda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang sedang menikmati kopinya di meja yang tersedia di depan café. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja biru tua dilapisi kemeja hitam, tengah berhadapan dengan menu makan siangnya dan memangku kaki dengan tenang.

Mata biru langitnya mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Dari headset itu, ia menghubungi rekannya yang lain.

"Kalian lihat orang yang dimaksud?"

_"Tidak, Namikaze-san,"_ balas rekannya, "_tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan."_

Sang client, yang memang bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, segera memotong, _"Ada,"_ katanya datar, _"ada orang yang mencurigakan… pria berambut pirang berjas hitam yang sedang mengamatiku dari kejauhan."_

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Mengamati satu per satu orang yang dilihatnya, mencari sosok yang dimaksud oleh client-nya. Tapi mata birunya tak kunjung mendapatkan sosok itu… pria berambut pirang… berjas hitam… yang sedang mengamati sang Uchiha…

Eh…?

"Brengseeeek…" maki Naruto sambil menghembuskan napas dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Mana ada pria pirang lain selain Naruto sendiri di sini?

Dan… memang, dialah yang dimaksud sang client.

_"Kemarilah, Namikaze-san,"_ kata client-nya lewat headset, tentunya dilengkapi tawa kecil.

Dengan geram, Naruto memberi instruksi pada rekannya yang lain, "Kalian… kembalilah ke tempat."

_"Baik,"_ jawab salah satu dari mereka, samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengarkan tawa anak buahnya yang lain lewat headset itu.

Ia pun berjalan perlahan tapi pasti menuju pria muda berjas hitam dan berkemeja biru itu. Naruto lalu mengambil tempat di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan pria itu, di sisi meja bundar itu, sambil berkata dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, "Ini. Masih. Jam kerja. Tuan Uchiha."

Sang tuan tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya, "Aku. Rindu. Padamu. Dobe."

Naruto menatapnya tajam, meski wajahnya mengkhianatinya. Pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Kita hampir 24 jam bersama, baka. Bisa-bisanya kau masih rindu padaku!" protesnya.

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang sebelum membalas, "Hn. Tapi rapat empat jam tadi hampir membunuhku."

Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang lelaki muda itu letakkan di atas meja.

"Aku butuh charge," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"…terserah kau sajalah!" balas Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya yang merona. Ia tak bisa melawan lagi saat istilahnya itu digunakan Sasuke. Ia masih ingat persis… tempo hari Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkannya selama seminggu, lantaran harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan di luar negeri, ditambah Naruto yang tiba-tiba sakit. Sepulangnya Sasuke, Naruto tidak mau lepas dari Sasuke dengan alasan… 'Aku butuh CHARGE'. Sekarang kalimat itu jadi senjata makan tuan!

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil dan menyodorkan menu untuk Naruto. Naruto menerimanya, lalu mata birunya langsung memandangi setiap baris tulisan yang tercetak di kertas itu.

"Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak suka café macam ini," kata Naruto, "Tak ada ramen."

Sasuke membalas sambil menahan senyumnya, "Lagi-lagi… 'kan sudah kubilang, mana ada ramen di café Eropa? Lebih baik sekali-sekali kau menurunkan tensi maniak ramenmu itu… toh kupikir, tak ada ramen yang lebih enak dari ramen di kedai Ichiraku kesayanganmu…"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, ia masih mencoba berkelit, "Minuman yang sangat penting untuk kita berdua juga tidak ada…"

Kali ini, Sasuke tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya…

"Mana ada air kelapa di café seperti ini, dobe?!"

Dengan kesal, Naruto menyodorkan menu itu pada sang direktur.

"Kau saja yang pesankan buatku…"

"Jangan ngambek! Nggak enak dilihat tahu! Umur sudah 22, sikapmu masih seperti anak kecil…" …_tapi aku suka itu_, tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto membalas kesal, "Lalu kau sebut dirimu apa? Tuan 'Direktur-muda-Uchiha-yang-malah-mempermainkan-bodyguardnya'?"

"Aku tak mempermainkan bodyguardku," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Aku hanya mengusili pacarku."

Meski tak membalas, bibir Naruto maju dua senti lagi.

Sasuke lalu berkata, "Apa-apaan bibirmu itu?"—ia menyeringai usil lagi—"Minta dicium? Di sini ramai, dobe. Lagipula masih siang…"

Naruto membalas gelagapan, "D-dasar teme! T-tutup mulut kotormu itu!!"

* * *

Naruto berjalan memasuki lift. Hampir saja ia menekan tombol yang membuat kotak besi ini bergerak menuju ke atas. Tapi tidak. Ia melihat seorang pria muda berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan, dan sepertinya menuju lift ini. Benar saja. Pria muda itu masuk ke lift dan berdiri di sisi kanan Naruto.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Naruto ramah sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda yang tadinya terlihat dingin itu balas tersenyum. Meski hampir bisa dipastikan senyuman itu adalah palsu semata.

"Lantai 11."

"Ah, sama rupanya," balas Naruto dengan senyum simpul sambil menekan tombol lift.

Lift pun mulai bergerak…

Selama menunggu mereka sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju, pria muda berambut hitam itu terus memperhatikan Naruto. Mata birunya yang indah, kulitnya yang berwarna tan, rambut pirangnya yang agak berantakan… sedikit kontras dengan jas hitam dan kemeja rapi yang digunakannya lengkap dengan sang dasi. Sepertinya orang berambut pirang ini seumur dengannya.

_'Apa dia pegawai kantor ini?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto lalu menyadari bahwa ia sedang diamati. Tapi ia hanya melemparkan senyum manisnya sebagai balasan.

**Deg!** Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada pria muda berambut hitam ini. Tanpa sadar, ia pun balas tersenyum. Namun senyum kali ini berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Senyuman tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Bukan senyum dipaksakan yang selalu ia beri dan dapatkan dari orang lain.

**TING!**

Lift berhenti. Mereka telah sampai.

Naruto mempersilahkan pria muda itu untuk keluar duluan. Namun ia menggeleng.

"Kau duluan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Naruto pun berjalan ke luar lift, diikuti oleh orang itu. Sekali lagi, diikuti oleh sang pria muda. Naruto terus berjalan, dan orang itu pun terus mengikutinya selangkah di belakang. Naruto lalu berhenti.

"Apa hanya perasaanku… ataukah anda memang mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

Sebuah senyuman manis menjadi balasannya, "Aku memang mengikutimu."

"Eh?" Naruto semakin bingung.

Pria ini hampir tertawa melihat wajah bingung Naruto…

"Jangan GR dulu. Kau kerja di tempat ini bukan? Aku ingin bertanya… dimana ruangan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah," sahut Naruto mengerti. Ia nyengir dan membalas, "Anda memang harus terus mengikutiku."

* * *

Mata Sasuke lepas dari tumpukan kertas dan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya, berpindah arah ke pintu ruangannya yang baru saja terbuka. Sasuke melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Lelaki muda yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ditemuinya, mengingat lelaki itu juga baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di luar negeri.

"Hai, sepupu!" ucap orang itu.

Sasuke memandangnya dingin, dan membalas, "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Sai?"

Pria muda yang dipanggil Sai tersenyum—senyuman palsu yang memang biasa keluar dari wajahnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan begini penyambutanmu?" balasnya dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat, "Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke."

"Ah, rindu karena tak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa kau permainkan? Maaf saja," balas Sasuke, menautkan jemari di hadapan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda!" balas Sai sambil terus tersenyum dan seenaknya duduk di sofa ruangan Sasuke, "Nampaknya Sasu-chan yang sangat ceria itu benar-benar telah hilang darimu. Kau sudah tak bisa lagi diajak bercanda."

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sai.

Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini lebih perlahan dan penuh penekanan, "Mau apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat!" jawabnya, "Aku 'kan akan memegang perusahaanku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin tahu, perusahaan macam apa yang sudah dibuat oleh sepupuku yang tersayang ini… siapa tahu suatu saat aku bisa mendapat titik lemahmu dan melampaui perusahaan ini?" Semuanya Sai katakan dengan senyuman dinginnya.

Sasuke tak membalas, hanya menatap tajam pada Sai.

"Yah, harus aku akui… kau memang punya karyawan yang menarik," kata Sai sambil melihat ke arah pintu, mengingat sosok yang mengantarnya tadi hingga ke depan pintu. Sasuke bisa melihat senyuman Sai berubah. Berubah 180 derajat menjadi senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Enak, ya, punya bodyguard seperti itu?" tanya Sai lagi, kali ini dengan _bussiness smile_-nya.

Sasuke bisa langsung membaca apa yang terjadi pada Sai…

Cih, apa semua Uchiha punya bakat untuk jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermata biru itu?

"Jangan ganggu dia, dia milikku."

"Hei hei… Jadi direktur itu ada batasnya. Kau hanya atasannya, tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu urusan pribadinya kan?" kali ini senyum Sai menghilang.

"Aku punya," balas Sasuke, "dia pacarku."

Sai tertegun. Namun tak sampai tiga puluh detik kemudian ia mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Wah-wah…" katanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "Sepertinya untuk ronde pertama aku langsung kalah."

Ia lalu melempar senyumnya pada Sasuke, "Tapi untuk ronde berikutnya, aku pasti menang. Siap-siap saja kehilangan perusahaan."

Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang direktur.

Sasuke memutar kursi duduknya.

"Perusahaan…?" sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Ambil saja kalau mau… toh tujuanku sudah tercapai."

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil hitam miliknya.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke sambil melepas headsetnya dan menghembuskan napas lega.

Hari ini sudah terlewati dengan baik…

Sudah hampir lima tahun ia mengerjakan pekerjaan ini. Pekerjaan yang sama setiap harinya. Memberi instruksi pada setiap bawahannya, menjaga Sasuke dari berbagai ketidakamanan yang mengancam. Memeriksa dan mengetes setiap makanan maupun minuman sebelum masuk ke mulut Sasuke. Menjaga sang direktur dari empat penjuru. Memeriksa setiap orang yang akan menemui sang Uchiha, dan lain sebagainya. Semuanya, dilakukan Naruto setiap harinya. Berulang-ulang kali.

Tapi Naruto toh tak bosan. Ia rela mengerjakan semua itu setiap harinya.

Hanya saja… ia baru bisa bernapas tenang kalau sudah menginjak rumah ini, rumah keluarga Uchiha, tempatnya tinggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Di sini, ia baru bisa tenang karena tahu tugasnya akan digantikan oleh bodyguard khusus keluarga Uchiha. Bukan. Naruto bukannya bisa tenang karena sudah melepas tugasnya dan beristirahat. Tapi, kalau mereka berdua bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat tanpa sesuatu yang berarti terjadi pada hari itu, ia bisa tenang… bisa tenang karena mengetahui bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Hanya beberapa langkah setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun, Naruto," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sejenak membalas ucapan itu. Sedangkan Naruto memberi senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kalian mau ikut dengan kami? Aku dan Itachi akan makan malam di luar. Ayah dan Ibu juga belum pulang," tawar wanita muda bermata biru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, nee-chan. Lebih baik kami makan di rumah saja," tolak Naruto halus, "Lagipula…"—sebuah cengiran usil terukir di wajahnya—"kami tak ingin mengganggu makan malam romantis kalian nantinya."

"Kau ada-ada saja, Naruto!" balas Deidara tersipu malu.

"Permisi," kata Naruto tersenyum sambil menyusul Sasuke yang telah mengambil satu langkah lebih dulu di depannya.

Mata biru Naruto tak beralih dari pemuda yang berjalan selangkah di depannya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Sementara Naruto sendiri sudah melepas jas hitamnya. Tapi ia sempat melihat pemuda di depannya itu membuang napas panjang.

Mereka sampai ke depan pintu kamar masing-masing bersamaan. Berhubung kamar mereka memang berhadapan, dengan pintu yang berhadapan pula.

"Kau tidak makan malam dulu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," balasnya, "Aku mau langsung tidur."

Naruto tak membalas.

_Capek, dia pasti capek. Wajarlah, aku yang bertugas menjaganya seharian saja bisa selelah ini, apalagi dia?_

Sasuke sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi ia lalu berhenti saat menyadari Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Naru-chan? Butuh ciuman selamat malam?" goda Sasuke.

"Eh… bu-bukan kok…" Naruto mencoba berkelit. Tapi sebelum ia bisa menghindar dan masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya. Membuatnya terjebak antara Sasuke dan pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat.

Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi. Itu pun semakin diperkecil oleh Sasuke. Sampai Naruto dengan terpaksa menutup mata, berdebar-debar menanti Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.

**TILILILILIT-TIT-TIT**

Handphone Sasuke berdering. Dengan tangan kanan yang menahan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Naruto, Sasuke merogoh dan mengambil ponsel dengan tangan krinya.

"Halo?" kata Sasuke setelah menekan tombol 'answer'.

_"Sasuke? Kau dimana sekarang?"_ balas yang di seberang telpon. Sasuke tak sempat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, tapi ia hapal benar suara berat itu… Sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku di rumah, 'Yah," balas Sasuke sambil menatap tepat ke mata Naruto. Naruto sempat berpikir ia bisa lari dari orang ini… ternyata tidak.

"Apa dokumen dari bagian penelitian ada padamu?"

"Dokumen yang mana?" balas Sasuke pendek. Ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Naruto. Mengelus rambut pirang itu sembari mendorong Naruto hingga wajahnya menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

_"Dokumen dari bagian penelitian dan pengembangan…"_ jelas Fugaku. Sasuke mengecupi leher Naruto, menghirup aroma lemon yang ada di sana. Tapi lama kelamaan kecupan itu semakin ganas. Naruto setengah mati bertahan untuk tidak mendesah. Andai kerah kemeja Naruto tak menutupi lehernya lagi, entah suara macam apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto sekarang.

_"…laporan penelitian mereka dua bulan lalu, kata mereka sudah diserahkan padamu."_

Sasuke menarik bibirnya dari leher Naruto.

"Hn, ada," balasnya pendek.

_"Baguslah,"_ balas Fugaku. Ada jeda sejenak di suara Fugaku, tapi Sasuke tak membalas. Ia sibuk mengurusi bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Bibir mereka tengah beradu.

_"Ada rencana kerjasama dengan perusahaan Akatsuki Corporation. Mereka tertarik dengan hasil penelitian itu. Sayangnya para peneliti itu malah tidak memberi laporan langsung padaku. Aku butuh kopiannya. Apa kau bisa mengantarnya padaku besok pagi? Malam ini aku menginap di kantor."_

Bibir Sasuke lepas dari Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernapas lagi, meski agak terengah-engah.

"Baik, akan kuantarkan besok."

_"OK."_

**PIP.** Telpon ditutup.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri malah membuang muka. Entah semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Sasuke lalu menyentuh dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Penutup," ucap Sasuke, disusul dengan satu kecupan manis di kening Naruto.

Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Good nite, Naruto."

**BLAM.** Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup di hadapan Naruto.

Detik itu juga Naruto langsung melorot ke lantai dan terduduk tanpa daya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Jangankan kakinya, tangannya sekalipun sudah sangat lemas dan menolak untuk digerakkan. Dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit gemetar, ia menyentuh bibirnya. Semua sentuhan Sasuke masih terasa sangat nyata…

"Sasuke brengsek…" makinya lirih dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

Sesungguhnya, Naruto sendiripun sangat heran… mengapa setelah melewati beberapa tahun bersama Sasuke, ia masih saja berdebar-debar karena lelaki itu. Tapi… ia lebih kesal lagi dengan kejadian tadi… ia tidak bisa bergerak untuk lari, juga tidak bisa berseru untuk menolak Sasuke mentah-mentah… ayah Sasuke bisa dengar!

…ya. Uchiha Fugaku adalah satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang tidak tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Selain karena beliau sangat jarang berada di rumah, dan beliau juga tak terlalu peduli. Yang Fugaku tahu, Naruto adalah penyelamat putranya yang kini menjadi bodyguard sekaligus teman baik Sasuke. Itu saja, tak lebih…

Yang pasti, Naruto maupun Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan ini darinya sampai waktu yang tepat…  
Yup, sampai waktu yang tepat…

_'Tapi, coba lihat kelakuan Sasuke tadi! Seandainya aku tak bisa menahan diri, bisa-bisa suaraku sampai ke telinga paman! Dasar baka-Suke!' _maki Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

Ia teringat lagi pada ciuman tadi. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

_Tuhan… kapan aku bisa terbiasa dengan 'cahaya' Sasuke? Ia selalu saja penuh kejutan!_

Tak lama ia menutup mata, dirasakannya seseorang ikut menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur Naruto. Tepat di sebelahnya.

"T-teme!!" pekik Naruto saat melihat orang itu, Sasuke yang tidak lagi memakai jasnya. Hanya mengenakan kemeja merah tuanya dengan kancing-kancing atas yang terbuka. Sasuke membalas pekikan itu sambil mengatur posisi bantal kepala untuknya.

"Aku mau tidur di sini."

"Hei-hei-hei!!!" tegur Naruto, "Sadar dong, ini kamar siapa?! Lagipula, bagaimana kalau ayahmu mendapati kau tidur di sini?!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata yang separuh menutup, benar-benar ngantuk!

"Ayah menginap di kantornya, Naruto…" Sasuke menguap kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "dan… di kamarku dingin."

"MANA MUNGKIN?!" sanggah Naruto, "Semua ruangan di rumah ini 'kan ada penghangatnya?!"

"Bukan dingin yang itu, dobe," balas Sasuke dengan nada terganggu.

Naruto hanya memandangnya heran. Masih agak bingung dengan 'dingin' yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sasuke lagi, malah menarik selimut yang tadinya ada di bagian bawah kasur hingga menutupi mereka berdua.

"Hei! Minimal mandilah dulu sana! Aku tidak mau ada orang yang setelah pulang kerja tidak makan dan tidak mandi lalu tidur seenaknya di kasurku!"

Sasuke membalas sinis sambil menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau kira kita anak kecil? Harus mandi, makan, minum susu, baru boleh tidur?"

"…uh, sesukamu sajalah! Aku mau mandi!" Naruto berniat bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandinya. Tapi belum sempat ia keluar dari selimut itu, tangan Sasuke menariknya hingga pemuda pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke atas kasur.

"Teme…!" geram Naruto.

"Jangan pergi, dobe. Kalau kau pergi, tak ada gunanya aku pindah ke sini," perintah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mau mandi!"

"Tidak boleh. Tidur saja."

Naruto menatap kesal pada Sasuke, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak menghiraukannya.

Sasuke lalu mengambil bantal guling yang tadinya ada di antara mereka berdua—sekaligus satu-satunya bantal guling yang ada di kamar itu.

"Heeeei!!!!" protes Naruto untuk yang kesekian kali di tigapuluh menit terakhir ini, "ITU BANTALKU!! Sana ambil bantalmu sendiri!"

"Tidak mau," balas Sasuke ketus sambil memeluk erat bantal guling yang tiba-tiba saja jadi lebih berharga dari emas itu. Tak lupa, ia berputar membelakangi Naruto dan melanjutkan, "Lagipula… ini properti Uchiha."

Dengan geram Naruto mencoba menahan amarah, tapi makian keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar brengsek!" makinya.

Sasuke yang sudah menutup mata itu masih sempat-sempatnya membalas lirih, "Hn."

Hening sejenak. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya… itu artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak'?

"Egois," maki Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Pervert."

"Hn."

"Manja."

"Hn."

"Childish."

"Hn."

Lama-lama kekesalan Naruto luntur… bagaimana tidak? Sasuke mengiyakan semua makiannya. Apa Sasuke selelah dan sengantuk itu sampai dia tak menolak lagi… atau…?

"…love you," ucap Naruto lirih.

Yang ia dengar berikutnya…

"…hn. Love you too."

Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan rasa bahagia sekaligus rasa gemasnya. Ia segera menghambur ke punggung Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat erat! Untuk menuangkan segala cinta dan rasa gemasnya pada pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Naruto, jangan terlalu kuat! Aku tidak bisa bernapas tahu…" komplain pria muda yang dipeluknya.

Cengiran merekah di bibir Naruto.

"Biar saja!" katanya, "Malam ini kau jadi bantal gulingku."

* * *

Pria muda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu tersenyum sambil memegang handphonenya… ia sedang berbicara dengan anak buahnya… ah, tepatnya anak buah lelaki muda pirang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Bekerjasamalah," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang seolah menyiratkan adanya ide licik di pikirannya.

Dan… memang ada.

Di lain tempat, para anak buah saling menatap ragu. Tapi mereka akhirnya hanya bisa saling memberi kode mengangguk setuju.

Dari seberang sana mereka menjawab agak ragu.

"Baik."

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	10. Sham & Startle

**Author's Note**

Minna!!!! Gomennasai...!!! m(_ _)m  
Telat di update.... hiks-hiks... banyak alasan sih... saya rasanya sayang banget untuk menamatkan fic ini... padahal udah nggak ada jalan lain lagi... mungkin karena setengah hati, Tuhan juga nggak merestui... tiap kali mau ngetik malah mati lampu. Tiap mau nge-upload, malah nggak konek... nyuuuhuhuhu... TT ~ TT Akh! Bukan waktunya curhat!

**Review Reply!**

_**Nazuki. Rinchan**_ Nyakakakakak... Sasu mesum! Sasu nepsong! Sasu pervert! -dichidori-

_**FreiyA_SnowDropS**_ Hiya... tapi malah ini yang nggak kena kilat... =___= Apah? Manish? Kasih garam!!! -lagi buntu- Always smile ya, minna!!! XD Senyuman di pagi hari memang membawa keberuntungan... itu salah satu alasan saya suka nge-update subuh-subuh... nyohohohoho...

_**Charlotte. d'Cauchemar**_ Iya, udah mo tamat... ini yang kedua dari tamat... chapter depan... hiks, tamat... tapi, belum ada ide baru... jadi habis ini mungkin saya cuma ngereview sana sini dulu baru bikin cerita baru lagi nanti... Ganbatte, minna!!! Bikin fic yang bagus hayooo! Megu akan selalu mendukung kalian!!!

_**Lovely Lucifer**_ Nyohohoho... kira-kira apa yaaa???

_**Sefa-sama**_ Nggak... Sai nggak jahat... baca aja deh... -spoiler?- Apah? Kaos kaki barumu ilang? Pake aja yang kemarin, nak! -ditimpuk-

_**Niero-SilvaUchisa**_ Yup, femDei... terpaksa, supaya ceritanya bisa jalan... toh dia cantik! Nyohohoho... BTW, saya lupa kasih tahu... bukan calon istri lagi, Dei udah jadi Uchiha Deidara... =D

_**15205060**_ Apanya yang pendek senpaaaai? Ceritanya secara keseluruhan ataukah chapter kemarin? Chap kemarin udah hampir 3000 kata lho... tapi kalo fic ini secara keseluruhan... well, emang pendek... daripada jadi kayak sinetron? TT ~ TT (sebenarnya berat mau namatin...) I'm sorry... no lemon... and no-no lainnya... gomen...

_**Uzumaki-Uchiha-Inuzuka**_ Sai nggak jahat! Sai nggak jahaaaat...!!! TT___TT (kok saya yang nangis?)

_**aicchan**_ Senpaaaai!!!! XD *lompat-lompat kegirangan* Astaga... salah satu senpai favorit saya muncul juga... yaaay....!!! Hehehe... maaf, nggak bisa dipanjangin lagi... and still no lemon. Mungkin di cerita yang lain lagi ya...? Kapan-kapan... nyehehehe...

_**Chiba Asuka**_ Ya ampyun... ya nggak lah di update lima tahun lagi... Xixixixi... maunya gitu... tapi... yaaaah... gitu deh!! BTW, fic saya udah mo tamat... tapi jangan sampe Hana to Yume hiatus gara-gara itu ya?! Ta' gigit kon nanti!

_**Akasuna no Azura**_ Iya... kapan-kapan ya? ^^ Thanks for d' review!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Megu-chan: Naruto! Ayoolaah...! Kalo kamu jadi punya saya, saya jamin bakal happily ever after sama Sasuke!

Naruto : Ugh...

Megu-chan: Gimana? Terima tawaranku? Jadi milikku, y... aaaaagh!!! -kena chidori-

Sasuke : Naruto punyaku, tahu! Nggak bakal jadi punyamu!

* * *

**Have a nice read! =)**

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_9_**

**Sham and Startle**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto membuka matanya. Samar-samar, bisa ia lihat cahaya mentari mengintip dari sela-sela gorden di jendelanya.

Pemuda pirang ini bangkit dan duduk, ia lalu melihat ke atas kasurnya. Mencari sosok yang menemani… ah, tepatnya ditemaninya tidur semalam.

Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto memanggil. Tak ada jawaban.

Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri… atau mungkin sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap? Atau apalah… yang pasti sudah tak ada Sasuke di kamar ini.

Naruto meninggalkan kasurnya dan berdiri di sisi jendela. Ia lalu menyibakkan gorden dan membiarkan cahaya mentari memasuki kamarnya. Saat ia mulai membuka kemejanya dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi, dilihatnya sebuah kertas tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Naruto meraih kertas itu…

_**-**_

__**_Pagi, dobe._**

**_Maaf aku berangkat duluan._**

**_Aku harus mengantarkan dokumen yang diminta ayah._**

**_Ayah menungguku di kantornya._**

**_Oh, ya, siapkan dirimu._**

**_I'll give a baby for you, today._**

**_—Sasuke_**

**_-  
_**

Wajah lelaki muda itu otomatis memerah,

"B-baby…? Bayi apaan?"

* * *

Mobil Peugeot berwarna biru tua itu berhenti di tempat parkir. Seorang pria muda keluar darinya.

Naruto menghembuskan napas. Terpaksa ia menggunakan mobil ini. Mobil yang Sasuke belikan untuknya. Selama ini Naruto selalu menolak untuk menggunakannya. Toh ia juga selalu saja bersama dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke punya mobil sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya mobil ini tak diperlukan. Tapi hari ini ia jadi berguna. Entah bagaimana caranya ia pergi ke kantor tanpa Sasuke seperti ini.

Saat ia berjalan di parkir bawah tanah itu, handphonenya berdering.

"Halo?" sapa Naruto.

_"Ah, halo, ini Kiba. Maaf, Shino sakit… jadi aku dan dia tidak bisa pergi hari ini. Aku harus menjaganya,"_ kata Kiba dari seberang telpon.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Semoga dia cepat sembuh, ya!" balas Naruto.

_"Ya, terima kasih Naruto-san."_

PIP. Telpon ditutup.

Naruto memandangi ponselnya.

Hum… tadi sebelum berangkat, Chouji menghubungiku dan cuti tiba-tiba karena dipanggil orangtuanya. Shino sakit, dan Kiba yang menemani. Jadi… hari ini yang akan menjaga hanya aku, Neji dan Shikamaru?

Naruto membuang napas.

Semoga saja tak ada apa-apa.

Pria pirang bermata biru itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kantor Uchiha's Ink. Gedung perusahaan milik Sasuke. Ia sendiri merasa ganjal. Sudah terbiasa memasuki gedung itu bersamaan dengan Sasuke setiap paginya.

Ia segera berjalan menuju lift, dan menunggu hingga lift sampai ke lantai dasar tempatnya berada dan terbuka.

**Ting!**

Setelah pintu besi itu terbuka, seorang wanita keluar dari sana.

Ia langsung bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Wanita yang dengan rambut hitam tergerai itu adalah Kurenai Yuhi, sekretaris Sasuke.

"Lho, Naruto? Dimana Uchiha-san?" tanyanya segera, setelah melihat ketiadaan lelaki muda berambut hitam itu di sisi Naruto.

"Ah, dia pergi mengantar dokumen ke kantor ayahnya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, kupikir ada apa-apa… aku ke sana dulu ya?" ucap wanita itu lagi, tersenyum tipis dan kembali melangkah.

"Ya."

Naruto masuk ke dalam lift dan langsung menekan tombol 11, membawanya ke lantai tempat kantor Sasuke berada.

Pikirannya mulai melayang…

_'kupikir ada apa-apa'…?_

Naruto membuang napas lagi, meski ia sendiri tahu, berkeluh kesah pagi-pagi begini bisa mendatangkan sial.

Sungguh, hatinya memang tidak pernah tenang sekalipun ia selalu bisa menjaga keamanan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi kalimat tadi, dan ketiadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Naruto jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pemuda bermata biru itu berdiri di sisi jendela kaca, memandang jauh ke bawah sana. Ia sedang berada di ruangan orang yang hingga kini belum datang juga. Ia melirik jam di handphonenya…

8.57

_'…tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Belum jam 9.00 kok, jangan terlalu khawatir, OK?'_ ucapnya dalam hati demi menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama, ada suara langkah yang terdengar di telinganya. Seseorang masuk ke ruangan direktur tempatnya berada. Dengan segera, Ia berbalik, berharap itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya…

Pria muda, berkemeja abu-abu tua tanpa jas dan dasi, berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna sama… tapi itu bukan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san," ucap Naruto saat melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi Namikaze… ah, boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto saja? Toh kita seumur… Kau bebas memanggilku Sai," ucap lelaki muda itu.

Naruto pun membalas, "Maaf Sai, direktur belum datang."

"Oh ya?" Sai memastikan pendengarannya, "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku bisa bebas bicara denganmu…"

"Eh?" pria pirang itu sedikit bingung.

"Iya, aku mau berbicara denganmu. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa keluar kantor… tapi… kita tidak mungkin bicara di sini kalau ini bukan urusan kantor kan?" Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia lalu menepuk kedua tangannya saat terbayang tempat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk bicara, "Oh iya, kita ke sana saja!"

* * *

"Nice place," ucap Sai saat sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud Naruto. Atap gedung kantor Uchiha's Ink. Tempat yang tinggi, tapi juga cukup baik untuk jadi tempat melepas penat. Angin menerpa wajah mereka berdua.

"Hn," balas Naruto tersenyum manis dan memandang angkasa, "Aku bisa lihat langit di sini…"

Sai balas tersenyum, meski ia tahu Naruto tak melihatnya. Ia pun mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Jadi… kau mau berbicara apa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang… kau itu pemuda yang menarik," ucap Sai, menatap tepat ke mata Naruto, "Aku menyukaimu. Jadi… langsung saja, apa kau mau meninggalkan Sasuke dan jadi pacarku?"

Naruto ternganga beberapa detik sebelum…

"…HEEEEEEH??!!" pekiknya.

Sai tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ta-tapi… kita baru bertemu kemarin!!" balas Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita baru bertemu kemarin? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan yang disebut _love at the first sight_, Naruto?" balas pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Tak ada balasan.

"Lagipula… kudengar dari Itachi, kalian juga belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Lalu terperangkap di pulau hanya beberapa hari, dan sepulangnya sudah menjalin hubungan… tak ada bedanya 'kan?"

_'Itachi-nii-san…'_ geram Naruto dalam hati, _'dasar mulut ember!'_

Naruto terdiam, sejenak. Hanya sejenak, untuk memaki aniki Sasuke, juga untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai tadi.

"Ti—" dak.

Seharusnya itu yang terucap. Tapi mulut Naruto terhenti. Terhenti oleh gerakan tangan kanan Sai yang memberinya kode untuk diam.

Sai berkata, "Sebuah pengalaman di masa lalu membuatku paham… sebaiknya kau harus memikirkan matang-matang setiap ucapanmu sebelum kau mengucapkannya… karena bisa saja nanti, kau akan menyesalinya."

Mata Sai menerawang ke pengalaman masa lalu itu. Hanya sebuah kalimat. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Sebuah kalimat yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya. Sebuah kalimat… yang menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah ia jalin sejak lahir dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan menyesalinya," kata Naruto, menyadarkan Sai dari pikirannya.

Sai menatap Naruto.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," jawabnya lugas.

"Sungguh?"

Naruto menatap tepat ke mata Sai dan berucap, "Sangat."

"Biarpun aku mendatangimu setiap hari dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama?"

"Setiap hari itu pula aku akan memberi jawaban yang sama."

Sai terdiam. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Baguslah, bibit cintanya dihancurkan sebelum mekar. Ini tak akan terlalu menyakitkan…

Mulutnya berucap, "Beruntung sekali Sasuke bisa mendapatkanmu…"

Padahal Sai sendiri pun tahu… pastinya pemuda pirang ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga milik Sasuke… mengingat semua hal berharga lain telah jatuh ke tangan sang kakak.

Tapi… ia pun sama. Sampai hari itu, tiada hari dalam hidupnya dimana ia tidak dibanding-bandingkan dengan kedua putra Fugaku. Sampai hari itu juga, ia dengan terpaksa harus mengejar sosok Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri tak pernah melihat kebelakang… tak pernah menyadari keberadaan Sai sebagai saingannya, dia hanya buta akan ambisinya untuk mengalahkan sang kakak. Tapi itu semua berhenti sampai hari itu. Ya, hari itu. Hari dimana Sasuke mendengar ungkapan kekesalan Sai. Satu-satunya kalimat hinaan yang pernah ia lontarkan untuk Sasuke. Setelah itu… Sasuke berhenti. Berhenti mencoba mengejar Itachi. Bahkan berhenti mencoba untuk hidup. Meski Sai tak ada di sana, Sai tahu persis, mungkin Sasuke akan hancur… kalau tak bertemu dengan pemuda pirang ini.

"Sai…" panggil Naruto, lagi-lagi menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

"…hn?"

"Maaf kalau aku menanyakan ini…" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tapi… sebenarnya apanya sih, dariku ini yang bisa membuat 'love at the first sight' segala?"

Sai hampir tertawa mendengar kalimat Naruto, ungkapan kebodohan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau itu tampan," katanya sambil menahan geli.

Wajah Naruto langsung bersemu merah. Tapi Sai tak peduli, ia melanjutkan, "…mata biru… rambut pirang… entah orang bodoh mana yang tidak akan terpesona."

Mendengar kalimat ini, Naruto malah mencibir.

"Tidak juga… tak ada gadis di kantor ini yang mau melirikku."

Sai tersenyum tipis dan berucap, "Itu karena selalu ada Sasuke di dekatmu."

Meski bibirnya masih manyun, Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Memang benar. Rasanya hampir gila melihat para gadis yang terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan siap menerkam… menyebalkan!

"Tapi Naruto… kau punya satu hal yang tak dimiliki Sasuke atau siapapun. Dan kurasa, itulah yang paling mematikan darimu."

"…mematikan?" balas Naruto bingung. Ia memandang Sai dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Sai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berdiri, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata biru Naruto.

"Senyumanmu," katanya pendek.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam kantor.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering tersenyum, nanti Sasuke bisa repot," katanya, "Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto menyibak lengan jas dan kemejanya untuk bisa melihat arlojinya.

11.17

_Apa tidak terlalu lama? Katanya hanya akan mengantar dokumen… kenapa selama ini? Mungkinkah ayah Sasuke mengajaknya mengobrol dulu? Hei… sadarlah! Tuan Uchiha Fugaku bukan orang yang banyak omong seperti itu… terkecuali untuk urusan bisnis… Ya, mungkin saja mereka mengobrolkan urusan kantor… tapi… tetap saja…_

Naruto lalu mengambil handphonenya.

Ia segera menghubungi Sasuke.

**TIIIIIT… TIIIIIT….**

Yang ia dengar pertama adalah nada sambung. Naruto dengan sabar menunggu sampai akhirnya…

**TIT – TIT – TIT – TIT**….

_'Akh, di-reject?!'_ seru Naruto dalam hati, _'Apa-apaan Sasuke ini?!'_

Naruto mencoba menelpon lagi. Nada sambung pun mengalun di telinganya… tapi tak lebih lama dari sebelumnya, karena…

**TIT – TIT – TIT**… langsung disusul oleh nada sibuk.

_Brengsek… apa-apaan ini?! Apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan ayahnya sampai harus mereject telponku?! Tapi biasanya, biarpun ia sedang rapat, ia pasti mengangkatnya!_

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba menguasai amarahnya.

_Ya, mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku memastikan dulu…_

Naruto mencari-cari nomor kantor Fugaku. Setelah dapat, pemuda berambut pirang ini tak buang waktu, ia segera menghubungi nomor itu.

_"Halo?"_ ucap orang di sana, yang menurut Naruto, pastilah Juugo, sekretaris Fugaku.

"Ah, Juugo-san? Ini Namikaze. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Sasuke ada di sana?" Naruto bertanya dengan cukup panik, sampai-sampai lupa menambah embel-embel Uchiha dan –san pada nama Sasuke. Tapi toh Juugo tak peduli.

_"Tidak. Uchiha-san memang datang kemari tadi pagi. Tapi sekitar jam 8, dia sudah pulang."_

"Eh…?" Naruto terkejut, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia membalas, "Ng… ah, ka, kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak!"

**PIP.** Naruto menutup telpon.

_Teme… dimana kau?!_

Naruto pun mengambil handphonenya lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan SMS padanya.

_'Hei, teme! Kau dimana? Angkat telponku, baka! Kau mau membuatku mati kesal, apa?! Balas cepat!'_

**Tring.** SMS terkirim.

Satu menit terlewati… tak ada balasan.

Dua menit… ponsel Naruto masih belum berbunyi.

Lima menit… tetap tak ada balasan.

Sepuluh menit…

"Aaarggh!!" Naruto berseru kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia langsung menghubungi nomor Sasuke lagi.

**TIIIIIT… TIIIIIT… TIIIIIT… TIIIIIT…**

Cukup lama ia menunggu.

**TIIIIIT… CKREK. **Telpon diangkat!

"Sa-Sasuke!! Kau dimana?!"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto mendengar balasannya, _"…sayang sekali, aku bukan Sasuke."_

"Eh…?" Naruto terpaku. Terpaku karena suara yang sangat asing di telinganya itu.

_"Haruskah kuulangi, Namikaze Naruto? Aku bukan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke ada bersama kami."_

"Si-siapa kau? Mana Sasuke??!" balas Naruto panik.

_"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Sasuke bisa kehilangan nyawa kalau kau tidak menyerahkan diri."_

"Apa?!" Naruto semakin panik.

Tapi ia bisa mendengar suara tawa sinis dari seberang telponnya, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan, _"Kami tak butuh uang tebusan, yang kami inginkan adalah kau. Jangan beritahu polisi ataupun keluarga Uchiha. Datanglah ke tempat ini, gudang berwarna abu-abu yang ada di ujung barat kota. Datanglah dan kau akan mengerti."_

**KLIK.** **TIT – TIT – TIT…** telpon ditutup.

_Aaakh! Sial! Apa-apaan ini?! Penculikan? Lalu apa maksudnya mereka menginginkan aku?! Dan kenapa malah Sasuke yang diculik?!_

Naruto sudah sangat panik. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

_Polisi… kalau telpon polisi, nyawa Sasuke bisa melayang. Keluarga Sasuke… akh, tak ada gunanya, mereka tak minta uang tebusan. Lagipula, kalau aku memberitahu keluarga Uchiha, buntut-buntutnya pasti polisi… lalu siapa yang bisa membantuku?_

Ah, Neji dan Shikamaru!

"Namikaze di sini. Hyuuga-san, Nara-san, dimana posisi kalian?"

**SIIING.** Sunyi, tak ada balasan.

"Neji! Shika! Dimana kalian?!" seru Naruto emosi.

Sama sekali tak ada balasan.

Baru saja Naruto berniat melempar headsetnya dan menginjaknya sampai rusak. Kenapa justru di saat genting begini alat ini malah tak berguna?!

Tapi niatnya terhenti, ia mendengar sebuah suara.

_"Maaf, anak buahmu tak bisa menjawab lagi kalaupun mau. Mereka sudah kami lumpuhkan,"_ suara pria itu terdengar dari headset yang terpasang di telinga Naruto.

Suara ini… orang yang tadi?!

"Hoi! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Naruto.

"_Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku… kau mau apa lagi? Berlama-lama di sana sementara Sasuke meregang nyawa?"_

"Tunggu!" keringat dingin menjalari kulit Naruto, "A-aku pasti ke sana!"

**TIT.** Komunikasi terputus lagi.

Naruto pun dengan cepat berlari menuju parkiran dan masuk ke mobilnya.

Ia berangkat dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk… kesal, khawatir, sesal, kecewa, sedih, marah… semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Kenapa ia tak terbangun saat Sasuke pergi tadi pagi? Kenapa ia tidak menemaninya? Kenapa ia malah menunggu lama di kantor seperti orang bodoh tanpa langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi?

Kenapa…

_Kenapa harus Sasuke yang diculik?_

_Kalau aku yang kalian inginkan, ambil saja aku! Lebih baik aku mati daripada sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke…_

**_Kami adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh. Kematian Minato… kematianku juga._**

Naruto tertegun. Kalimat itu melintas begitu saja. Bayangan akan kisah menyedihkan orangtuanya terputar kembali di otaknya…

Ibu… ayah… tidak. Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kisahku dengan Sasuke berakhir seperti orangtuaku!

Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya, tancap gas menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Cepat? Tak masalah. Biarpun dikatai sebagai orang paling bodoh se-AU, Naruto adalah pilot handal. Mengendalikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi bukan hal sulit baginya. Jalan-jalan itu pun terlewati dengan mudah.

Peugeot biru Naruto segera sampai ke tempat itu. Tempat luas yang tanahnya rata dan dilapisi beton. Lengkap dengan gudang itu, gudang abu-abu tinggi besar yang berdiri kokoh di sisi tanah luas itu. Sayangnya, tempat itu ditutupi oleh jaring-jaring besi. Naruto mengelilingi tempat luas yang berada di ujung kota ini. Ia berputar, mengelilingi lokasi itu dengan mobilnya. Pemuda bermata biru ini tak kunjung menemukan tempat untuk masuk. Tapi ia menangkap sesuatu dengan ekor matanya, sebuah pintu pagar besar…

Naruto menyetir mobilnya sampai di hadapan pintu pagar itu dan turun.

_Sial. Dikunci!_

Sebuah rantai besar menjadi penahan kedua pintu pagar itu.

Naruto naik kembali di mobilnya.

_Tidak. Tidak ada jalan lain. _

Ia menyalakan sang mobil dan menggerakkan Peugeot biru tua itu mundur ke belakang. Naruto memegang erat setirnya.

_…maaf Sasuke. Aku harus merusakkan mobil darimu… katanya dalam hati._

Naruto menancap gas.

Menabrak pagar itu hingga terbuka. Setelah berhasil, ia pun tidak berhenti. Ia malah langsung meneruskan perjalanan di atas tanah berlapis beton yang sangat luas itu menuju gudang abu-abu. Ia sedikit heran dengan lapisan beton yang membuat perjalanannya amat mulus itu. Sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Tapi toh bukan itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Hanya ada satu kata… tepatnya satu nama, yang terus bergema di otaknya.

**CKIIIT.**

Naruto mengerem dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gudang abu-abu.

Ia segera berlari keluar mobil dan memdorong pintu besar berwarna hitam itu.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto saat ia berhasil masuk.

Segera setelahnya, tubuhnya terpaku… matanya membelalak, jantungnya serasa terhenti, sama sekali tak siap untuk melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini…

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_


	11. Startle & Shine

**Author's Note**

Minna-san!!! Dengan berat hati, aku datang kemari... -dilempar batu-

Ok... lantaran sedih saya jadi blank... kita ke review reply dulu!

_**FreiyA_SnowDropS**_ Saya juga mo nangis bombay dulu... hiks-hiks... TT3TT Frei musti tetap semangat ya! Tunggu fic saya berikutnya!!!

_**Niero-SilvaUchiSa**_ Just read this chap! XD

_**aicchan**_ Iya, senpai! For the last one, updatenya nggak pake lama! ^^

_**BrunoNadhGravano**_ Nadh-chan... Uchiha's Ink bukan perusahaan tinta... tapi perusahaan cinta... XP -dilempar batu ama Sasu- Uchiha's Ink itu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang yang kita semua minati dan sayangi... Penerbitan! Seharusnya namanya Uchiha's Publisher, tapi... saya pikir, di Naruto yang asli mana ada percetakan? Yang ada ya tinta... jadi Uchiha's Ink aja! Nyohohoho... (padahal memang nggak punya sense of naming...)

_**Nazuki. Rinchan**_ Yeah! Saya pasti bakal bikin SasuNaru lagi! Tapi istirahat dulu... capek juga kejar-kejaran buat update kilat... nyehehehe. Nggak... masalahnya, saya ini orang yang bakal hiatus kalo udah 'dingin'. Jadi mumpung masih 'panas' bakal saya kerjakan habis-habisan! Daripada hiatus, lebih baik Update Kilat kan? Tapi hasilnya... cepat pula tamatnya... :'(

_**15205060**_ Nyohohohoho... padahal saya yakin chapter ini gampang banget ditebak, seharusnya nggak begitu membuat Ghee-senpai kegantung di atas pohon... nyehehehe... XP Snow in the Summer jangan lama-lama hiatus, senpai! Saya juga kegantung sama itu! T~T

_**Lovely Lucifer**_ Iya, rasanya juga saya males update... tapi apa boleh buat... cepat atau lambat yang namanya tamat bakalan datang kan?? Well, this is my first end of multichapter... jadi sedih juga... huks huks...

_**Charlotte. d'Cauchemar**_ Nyehehe... you'll see... =)

_**Akasuna no Azura**_ Walah, saya nggak bisa janji... Tapi kalo suatu saat saya bikin fic SasoDei, remember, that's special for you! ^^

_**Chiba Asuka**_ Yosh! Tunggu aja! Hidup SasuNaru!!! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't have Naruto, and all of the character is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

But I am happy to made this fanfic, and I hope you are as happy as me when you read it!

* * *

**Have a nice read! =)**

* * *

**_From Storm 'til Shine_**

**_10_**

**Startle and Shine**

**

* * *

******

**_When I was lost in the dark…_**

**_The darkness which made me blind…_**

**_He came… to me._**

**_-  
_**

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Berdiri tegak, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja berwarna senada. Sendirian. Tanpa luka. Berdiri hanya beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Menghadap tepat ke pintu masuk. Menatap ke mata birunya.

"Sa… Sasuke?" Naruto berjalan pelan.

Ragu. Ragu dengan sosok yang dilihatnya. Apa dia benar-benar Sasuke, ataukah ia sedang berhalusinasi?

"…kau datang," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Ya… ini bukan mimpi! Telinganya sekalipun bisa bersumpah bahwa suara tadi memang milik Sasuke.

"Ka-kau tidak terluka?!" pekik Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat, "Ma-mana mereka?! Mana penculikmu?!" lanjutnya sambil memegang kedua tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Matanya tak lepas dari mata biru Naruto.

"Tak ada. Tak ada penculik, Naruto."

"…eh?" Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Semuanya rekayasa. Aku tidak diculik."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dengan bibir yang amat kaku dan sulit digerakkan, ia membalas, "…bohong… kau disuruh mereka untuk berbohong 'kan?! Mereka ada di sini 'kan? Mengancammu untuk berbohong!"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kubilang tidak, dobe."

Ia lalu melepas kedua tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia lalu berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan melangkah. Suara langkahnya pelan, namun ketukan antara sepatu Sasuke dan lantai tetap memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan…? Aku akan memberimu baby," katanya sambil tetap melangkah.

**_-_**

**_When I was cornered alone…_**

**_Nobody knew, and nobody cared…_**

**_He's there… for me._**

**_-  
_**

Sasuke lalu berhenti di hadapan sebuah benda. Sebuah benda besar yang memenuhi hampir tiga per empat ruangan itu. Herannya, sejak tadi Naruto tak melihatnya. Mata birunya sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan benda itu karena ia hanya terfokus pada Sasuke. Otaknya tak melaporkan adanya benda itu karena penuh dengan Sasuke.

Mata Naruto melebar. Mulutnya langsung mengucap nama itu…

"Kyu… Kyuubi…" katanya dengan nada takjub, tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Ya, Kyuubi. Pesawat kesayangan Naruto itu kini ada di hadapannya.

"Sayangnya bukan," balas Sasuke segera, "Aku menghubungi Letnan Kakashi untuk mencari tahu tipe pesawat seperti apa Kyuubi-mu itu. Akupun mencari pesawat yang modelnya mirip. Tapi baby-mu yang satu ini jauh lebih canggih dari Kyuubi. Bagian dalamnya juga sudah dimodifikasi untuk meningkatkan kecepatan, kenyamanan dan keamanannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terpaksa lompat ke laut lagi seperti dulu."

Naruto menatap tepat ke mata Sasuke. Masih dengan pandangan yang sama sejak ia masuk ke 'gudang' ini. Pandangan tak percaya…

Ia bertanya lirih, "Kau… kau merencanakan ini semua hanya untuk memberiku ini…?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Neji… dan… Shika, juga…?"

"Ditambah Kiba, Shino, dan Chouji. Kuminta mereka bekerja sama."

"…penculik itu juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

**_-_**

**_And he shines for me…_**

**_He gives me the shine… that's so dazzled, but so warm…_**

**_-  
_**

Setelah berhasil menguasai rasa shock yang masih bergelung dalam dirinya, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"…sial…" lirihnya. Ia lalu menengadah tepat ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja menoleh ke arahnya.

Lelaki pirang ini lalu melangkah cepat dan menerjang Sasuke dengan sebuah tinju yang mengenai Sasuke tepat di pipi kirinya. Kini yang terkejut bukan lagi Naruto, melainkan Sasuke yang sekarang terbaring di lantai licin itu dengan Naruto di atasnya—memegangi dan menarik kerah kemejanya.

"TEME SIALAN! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU UNTUK HAL SEPERTI INI, BODOH!!! BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA!!!" seru Naruto penuh amarah tepat di wajah sang kekasih. Emosi yang tadinya sempat terbentuk di dalam diri Sasuke segera terusir oleh tetes demi tetes cairan murni yang kini mulai keluar dari mata biru indah itu. Raut wajah Sasuke tak berubah.

Ia memegang tangan Naruto yang mengepal di kerahnya dan membalas, "Lalu bagaimana caranya…? Aku bekerja keras selama lima tahun penuh untuk membelikanmu ini Naruto. Pesawat itu dan tempat ini. Agar kau bisa meraih langit lagi. Apa salahnya kalau aku memilih cara ini untuk memberikannya padamu?"

Naruto terdiam. Meski masih basah, matanya terbelalak.

Ya. Dia ingat, Itachi pernah berkata padanya… Itachi sangat heran, kenapa setelah kembali, Sasuke tiba-tiba mau menerima pekerjaan di perusahaan ayahnya, lalu belakangan malah membentuk perusahaannya sendiri. Padahal, sebelumnya Sasuke selalu menolak. Ia bahkan tidak sudi melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi… ada angin apa Sasuke tiba-tiba mau berbuat sejauh ini…?

Tempat ini juga… Gila. Sejak kecil ia selalu berhadapan dengan tempat semacam ini, tapi tak menyadari sedikitpun? Dia memang terlalu panik sampai tak sadar bahwa tempat ini terlalu rapi dan terurus untuk ukuran tanah kosong di bagian ujung kota… tempat ini… gudang ini juga… hangar dan landasan pesawat.

Naruto menunduk. Ia menghapus tangisnya dengan tangan yang bebas, dan melepaskan kerah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain, membiarkan tangan itu digenggam oleh lelaki bermata onyx ini.

"…terima kasih," katanya, "aku berterima kasih atas ini."

Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Kepalanya mengadah ke Sasuke yang masih berada di lantai dan kini bertumpu di masing-masing sikunya, masih berada di bawah tubuhnya. Mata biru itu lalu menatap tepat ke mata onyx Sasuke.

Bibirnya berucap perlahan, "Tapi teme… seharusnya kau tahu, hidupmu bukan mainan bagiku."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak.

Tapi ia lalu tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Naruto yang merubah posisinya menjadi hampir duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku," katanya sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto balas tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke lalu berkata, "Oh iya… kejutan buatmu bukan itu saja."

Pemuda berambut hitam ini lalu merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sebuah box kecil berlapis beludru hitam. Ia membuka dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Naruto.

Sepasang cincin perak indah menyambut mata birunya.

"S-Sasuke…?" Naruto hampir tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia menatap tak percaya lagi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas, "Aku tak akan bertanya… dan aku juga sudah tahu jawaban darimu."

Tapi Naruto diam.

Selintas tanya terbesit di otaknya, "A…"

Tapi dipotong, "Aku sudah memberitahu ayah tentang kita berdua tadi pagi," sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke,"ayah memang tidak peka. Tapi ia tak bodoh. Ia sudah mengendus hubungan kita berdua."

"…eh?!" pekik Naruto,"Ja-jadi…"

"Ya, dia merestui," balas Sasuke, "baru kali ini aku merasa ada untungnya jadi anak kedua yang terbuang. Ayah tak mengharapkan penerus dariku. Sedangkan kelahiran anak Deidara-nee-san hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Jadi aku bebas."

Naruto terdiam lagi.

Sebuah tanya muncul lagi di kepalanya, "Na…"

Lagi-lagi dipotong, "Soal namamu… kau tenang saja. Aku tahu kau ingin menjaga nama itu baik-baik, karena itu satu-satunya peninggalan dari kedua orangtuamu. Jadi, aku yang akan berganti nama. Toh… nama Namikaze Sasuke bukan nama yang jelek, 'kan?"

Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku, sih?!"

Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Itu karena…" ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dada Naruto, Sasuke menatap tepat ke mata Naruto masih dalam posisi itu, "…di sini, ada aku."

Bibir Naruto manyun lagi, meski pipinya bersemu merah.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa mengecil dan tinggal di lambungku?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

**_-_**

**_Now we're knows…_**

**_That we're not alone anymore…_**

**_-  
_**

"Ucapkanlah, Sasuke," pinta Naruto sambil menatap kedua pasang cincin itu dengan kedua mata birunya yang masih agak basah.

Sasuke lalu membalas, "…kupikir kau tak suka dengan kata-kata, dobe."

Naruto merengut.

"Memang. Aku bisa muntah mendengarmu merayuku. Tapi… ini 'kan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupku… apa salahnya kau katakan?"

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Sasuke lagi. Ia pun mengambil napas sejenak sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata itu… ternyata mengucapkan kalimat ini saja cukup membuat jantungnya serasa akan melompat.

_"…will you marry me?"_

Naruto tersenyum sejenak. Ia lalu menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke tanpa peduli pada kotak cincin yang jatuh karenanya.

Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke dan membalas lirih, _"Yes I will."_****

**_-_**

**_God… I am pleading to you._**

**_Don't take over this shine from me,_**

**_…forever._**

**_-  
_**

**-  
THE END  
-**

**

* * *

**

Time to go...

Untuk semua yang sudah me-review, untuk semua yang sudah membaca, juga untuk yang udah ngintip dikit-dikit...

**Doumo arigato gozaimasu...**

**m(_ _)m**

For the last one, review please? ^^


End file.
